Raíces
by DeathStrawberryChan
Summary: Vacaciones de Verano, llenas de accion, peligro, suspenso, mecánica y alquimia, y sobre todo, tiempo suficiente para descubrir un triste e historico pasado, quien creería que todo comenzó con una tarea? es mi primer Fic! :3
1. La Tarea

**Holaa! este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste, a mi me encanta :3 **

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece aunque quisiera, pero es de Arakawa Hiromu y de su maravillosa mente :)**

**1. La Tarea**

Era una mañana común y corriente, aquellos rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Ed, quien inmediatamente se escondió entre las sábanas, aunque era su último día de clases no perdía aquel sentimiento molesto de despertarse temprano. De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró una dulce niña rubia de ojos azules, Ed, al darse cuenta de quién era, se escondió más entre sus sábanas. La niña comenzó a llamarlo sin alzar la voz con su dedo índice, y poco a poco fue creciendo la insistencia hasta que este perdió el control.

-qué estás haciendo lunática!? Aagh- de pronto se tragó sus propias palabras al ver que la pequeña rubia tenía en sus manos una llave inglesa, sabía lo que seguía si no paraba de hablar

-es hora de ir a la escuela- le dijo, lo cual ocasionó que el pequeño Ed se levantara sin soltar palabra alguna, era su último día de clases y quería llegar ileso a su salón.

Una vez listo para salir bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, donde su mamá había servido ya el desayuno y la pequeña rubia ya se encontraba en el lugar. Se sentó a comer, ay! Como disfrutaba ese momento, sentir el aroma dulce del desayuno por la mañana, era todo casi perfecto excepto por…

La mirada de su mamá es como la de un halcón y notó que el pequeño había terminado de comer pero no había tomado su leche.

-Ed, tomate la leche- replicó

-n-no… no me gusta…- decía entre nervioso y renuente

-Ed… tomate la leche… AHORA…- volvía a replicar mientras tomaba la llave inglesa que yacía en la mesa junto a la pequeña rubia, mientras esta comenzaba a ahogarse en carcajadas

-Trisha!- de pronto apareció un hombre de cabellos dorados, justo como los del pequeño Ed. La pequeña rubia se estremeció al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre y miro en dirección a las escaleras -Ed- el niño vio al hombre como su medio de salvación -sé perfectamente como tú que es horrible, pero si no la tomas no crecerás… tomate la leche-

Su madre dudaba si las palabras de él fueron las correctas, pero habían funcionado. Minutos después se despedía de la pequeña de un abrazo, y pronto le acomodaba la mochila a Ed, quien aun tenía una cara de asco por el sabor de su boca.

-regresen pronto, hoy habrá estofado para comer- a lo que dieron de saltos los dos pequeños mientras corrían hacia la escuela, puesto que ya era un poco tarde.

-hoy es el último día de clases, después de eso los tendrás corriendo por toda la casa, todo el día- decía el hombre de cabellos dorados mientras posaba sus manos en los suaves hombros de su amada esposa, después de ver como desaparecían sus hijos de su vista, esta lo miró con una chispa en sus ojos y prosiguió

-Ed… ya tomaste tu leche?- preguntó, a lo que el hombre de cabellos dorados reaccionó completamente nervioso -Ed?- proseguía mientras agarraba con tal fuerza su llave inglesa… minutos después la mujer rubia caminaba tensa hacia la cocina mientras el pobre de su esposo tragaba la taza de leche que tanto odiaba y que aun después de tantos años le hacia beber.

-ooo-

Era casi hora de salir de clases, el reloj que se encontraba sobre el pizarrón se tardaba en dar la hora, Ed había perdido completamente la concentración y se encontraba dibujando terriblemente círculos de transmutación sobre su mesa, la profesora de Historia pasó a su lado notando el estado distraído de su alumno, cuando de pronto, al igual que todos sus compañeros, fue sorprendido por su voz.

-Muy bien niños, es casi hora de salir de clases y comenzaran las vacaciones de verano-

-SIIII!- decían los niños celebrando, casi brincando de sus asientos

-pero antes no se olviden de escribir la tarea-decía mientras todos los niños cambiaban sus tonos de voz, pero esta no se inmutó y prosiguió -deberán de prepararse para exponer frente a la clase lo que han investigado, recuerden que el tema es a su elección pero debe estar dentro de la historia de Amestris- decía al ritmo en que los alumnos tomaban nota en sus cuadernos.

De pronto sonó la campana y como si fueran presos saliendo de prisión, los niños corrieron fuera del salón de clases

-Edward!- exclamó la profesora mientras el nombrado se detenía en el arco de la puerta -necesito hablar contigo-

-que sucede profesora?- preguntaba temeroso

-he notado que no has prestado nada de atención en las ultimas clases de historia, está todo bien?-

-S… sí, no se preocupe, todo está bien…- de pronto una sombra extraña en sus ojos comenzó a cubrir todo su rostro

-Edward… pasa algo? Preguntó su profesora un poco preocupada al ver el rostro de su más hiperactivo alumno

*FLASHBACK*

Estaba buscando papel para hacer una tarea, su mamá estaba hablando en la cocina con su papá mientras que su hermana menor Trisha estaba en la oficina de su papá tratando de alcanzar un libro de un estante sin poder lograr su cometido. Dejó los útiles que llevaba en el suelo y se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarle, se subió en la silla donde antes estaba parada su hermana, poniéndose de puntillas logró mover el libro con sus dedos pero en el hecho perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo ahogando un grito mientras que un par de libros cayeron sobre su cabeza. Trisha tomó el libro que quería y salió de la habitación -malagradecida- dijo entre dientes. Comenzó a guardar los libros que habían caído al suelo, cuando uno de ellos llamó su atención, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leerlo, llevaba por título "Alquimia Básica", en la primera hoja llevaba el nombre de Van Hohenheim tachado y abajo decía Edward y Alphonse Elric. Al comenzar a hojear las páginas encontró muchas imágenes de "círculos de transmutación", era toda una fantasía.

Ambos, Ed y Winry estaban sentados en la mesa discutiendo, cuando de pronto Ed tuvo la sensación de haber visto un destello de luz por el umbral de la puerta de su oficina.

-Alquimia?- preguntó en voz alta

-lo vez, desde entonces no dejas de pensar en eso, hasta alucinas!- le decía su esposa.

Después de un rato el pequeño Ed salió en dirección hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraban sus padres sentados en la mesa discutiendo sobre algo, cuando llegó hasta ellos callaron sospechosamente.

-sucede algo Ed?- preguntaba la rubia mirando hacia su primogénito

-no… bueno, sí…- acto seguido puso el libro en la mesa -papá, me podrías explicar algunas dudas que tengo?- pero al ver el rostro de su padre anonadado, y a su madre que se había quedado sin palabras se puso nervioso.

Edward perdió el control de su carácter y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa en dirección a su oficina, encontrándose con un desorden en él; Winry seguía sin moverse en la mesa y solo susurró unas palabras al pequeño Ed…

-nunca… vuelvas a hacer alquimia en tu vida… te lo ruego…-

Todo este suceso hizo que odiara la alquimia, pero desde ese momento siente que la relación con su padre se volvió más distante, como si él le ocultara algo…

*FLASHBACK*

El pequeño Ed comenzó a relatarle los sucesos a su profesora, por lo cual dedujo por si misma que el pequeño de 11 años aun no conocía el histórico pasado de su padre como alquimista estatal.

-Edward, te propongo un trato- le decía

-un trato?-

-porque no investigas acerca de los alquimistas estatales?-

-Alquimistas estatales? Qué es eso?-

-Quisiera que tu exposición fuera acerca de esa función en específico, si al final no te sientes mejor tomaré tu tarea escrita como la nota de exposición, te parece?-

Ed se quedó sin palabras puesto que aun no comprendía lo que su profesora quería

-Está bien, es un trato- dijo aceptando con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces vete ya, que disfrutes tus vacaciones Edward- le decía ella con una sonrisa dulce

-Igual usted, profesora Rose-


	2. El Más Buscado

**Holaa, aqui de nuevo molestando con mi Fic, no se si les gusta pero a mi me encanta! tratare de subir aunque sea un cap por dia, bueno sin mas los dejo**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece ni en mis mas remotos sueños, ni los personajes, todo es creación y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

**2. El Mas Buscado**

Hacía ya unas horas que los pequeños Ed y Trisha habían partido a la escuela, Winry se encontraba en su taller tomando unas medidas de un automail que había quedado en fabricar cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono y toda la paz que sentía en ese momento, en ese pedacito de Resembool, se había ido.

-Ed, puedes contestar el teléfono por favor?-

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando incesantemente

-Ed, estás ahí?-

Dada la situación de que si no contestaba ella nadie lo haría, dejó sus herramientas y salió a la sala de estar, en donde encontró a Ed durmiendo profundamente con un libro en la cara. Al verlo, con el mismo libro le golpeó la cabeza despertándolo, acto seguido contestó el teléfono.

-Diga?... ah! Garfiel, hace tiempo que no sabía de ustedes y… sí, claro dime cuando… ah? Tan pronto?...-

Ed, que se encontraba sobándose la cabeza del golpe volvió a ver a la rubia extrañado, quien después de unos momentos cortó la llamada

-quien era?- preguntó

-era Garfiel… necesita que me vaya unos días a Rush Valley para ayudarle con un nuevo conjunto de automail de acero inoxidable, puesto que es temporada y no podrá él solo con el taller…- de pronto se sintió culpable al ver el rostro de su amado esposo -solo serán un par de semanas y prometo que regresare lo mas pron…- sin pensarlo dos veces Edward había callado a su esposa con un pequeño y tierno beso, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros

-Winry, hablas mucho- decía entre risas por parte de ambos -Sé lo mucho que te vuelve loca la mecánica, no te preocupes por nosotros y ve con Garfiel-

-pero Ed, te quedarás solo con los niños?- preguntaba la ojiazul, haciendo referencia a la hiperactividad y los caprichos de cada uno de sus hijos

-Todo está bajo control, como en los viejos tiempos, no?-

-Mmm… no lo sé… si dices que será como en los viejos tiempos estoy segura que irás a Rush Valley para hacerte otro repuesto- decía Winry entre risas burlonas

-Aaah! No! Bueno… no será así…- decía recordando los momentos en que la rubia le encertaba tremendos golpes con su llave inglesa cada vez que llegaba a buscarla por una reparación.

-en ese caso debemos irnos ahora- decía mientras corría a traer su bolso

-a donde vamos?- pregunto el rubio

-debemos de hacer las compras para la cena de hoy, y también compraremos mi boleto para Rush Valley en el primer viaje de mañana- decía mientras halaba del brazo de su esposo y salían de la casa.

Pasadas unas horas venía caminando el matrimonio hacia la casa, ella con una lista a medio tachar y el con todas las bolsas de las compras. Cuando llegaron por fin a la casa se encontraron con una visita inesperada en la entrada…

-Al!- gritaron ambos

-hola!- decía saludando con una mano en el aire

Entraron a la casa, Winry estaba preparando café mientras los hermanos charlaban en la mesa.

-En serio?-

-Sí hermano, ahora Scieszka dirige la biblioteca de Central y es la encargada del mantenimiento de los documentos secretos de alta prioridad en el Estado Mayor-

-vaya parece que el Fuhrer se ha vuelto benevolente con sus subordinados- decía entre risas

-Al, nos acompañarás a cenar? Habrá estofado, receta de la abuela Pinako- decía la rubia desde la cocina, a punto de servir las tazas de café

-Sí Al, debes quedarte y ayudarme, mañana partirá a Rush Valley y solo seré yo y dos terremotos-

-Claro, por supuesto, muchísimas gracias!- decía el Elric menor

-y como se encuentra Mei?- preguntó Ed, recordando que desde hacía casi un año la princesa de la dinastía Chang había dejado su país Xing para por fin formalizar su relación con Al

-Aun continúa en los hospitales, el conflicto armado esta extendiéndose y se encuentra la amenaza de una nueva guerra…- decía Al, poniendo un poco tensa la conversación

-Aún siguen buscándola?- preguntó un poco más serio

-Sí… y también… a ti, hermano…-

-ooo-

-apresúrate hermano!- gritaba la pequeña Trisha desde el patio de la escuela, al ver que el pequeño Ed salía del edificio corriendo hasta alcanzarle.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia casa, la pequeña iba sonriente por motivo de las vacaciones, dando brincos por todas las piedras del camino hasta que en su momento dado tropezó y cayó al suelo, botando al suelo algunos libros de su bolsa.

-Trisha!- exclamó Ed mientras ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse de pie, le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y… -porque tienes tú este libro?- pregunto al ver que era el de "Alquimia Básica"

-estaba aprendiendo algunos trucos- le dijo la rubiecita arrebatándole el libro y comenzando a hojearlo -observa… la ley de la equivalencia de la alquimia dice que para obtener algo debes de dar algo a cambio del mismo valor- recitaba mientras dibujaba un circulo en el suelo con sus dedos; de pronto, juntó sus manos y transmutó una enorme piedra en un caballito del mismo material, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ed y a la vez le molestó. Tomó a su hermana del brazo y la haló para seguir caminando mientras esta se quejaba

-Trisha, si papá o mamá te vieran de seguro se molestarán contigo, ya no lo hagas-

-claro que no! Ya verás, le diré a papá y él estará orgulloso de mí- replicó la rubia y comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar que ya no estaba tan lejos, mientras que Ed corría tras ella para evitar otro momento incómodo como el de la última vez.

-A…mí…?- preguntaba extrañado el Elric mayor, mientras Winry lo miraba preocupada después de haber servido las tazas de café

-Al, de qué hablas? A que te refieres con que buscan a Ed?- preguntó

-verás… el motivo principal por el que se está dando el conflicto armado es, según los rumores, porque alguien tiene discrepancias con las ideas del Fuhrer y busca derrocarlo pero hemos descubierto que existen otros rumores donde explican que las discrepancias se deben a que el Fuhrer ha descubierto como regresarte tus habilidades alquímicas y quieren encontrarte porque según ellos suponen, tú eres el único que sabe cómo crear la piedra filosofal, es decir…-

-HOLAAA YA ESTAMOS EN CASAA!- gritó la pequeña Trisha abriendo de golpe la puerta

-… quieren capturar al Alquimista de Acero-


	3. La Decisión

**Hola! aqui de nuevo con otro cap, me ha costado un poquito por las clases pero por las ganas de continuar estan al 100% sin mas los invito a leer! (pero los reviews son bien recibidos ^^)**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni los lugares, ni siquiera una oveja de Resembool, todo es obra y creacion de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

**3. La Decisión**

El pequeño Ed escuchó las últimas palabras y su mente curiosa comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora

_-… quieren capturar al Alquimista de Acero… quieren capturar al Alquimista de Acero… quieren capturar al Alquimista de Acero-_

-Trisha, Edward!- exclamó Al cuando vio a los dos pequeños en la entrada de la casa

-tío Al!- gritaron al unísono corriendo a abrazar a su tío

-a ver niños, vamos a dejar sus cosas y revisaremos las tareas, acompáñenme- decía Winry mientras daba espacio a los hermanos para continuar tal discusión.

Entraron en la oficina de Ed, ambos pequeños comenzaron a sacar sus libros y cuadernos haciendo gran alboroto; Winry comenzó a revisar las notas de Trisha mientras el rubio buscaba cuáles eran sus tareas: Wosh! No tenía ninguna, fueron los mejores segundos de su vida hasta que recordó el trato que tenía con su profesora. Había llegado su turno de revisión cuando de pronto se armó otro alboroto en la cocina y Winry salió disparada hacia el lugar, encontrándose a un Edward con la cara ahumada y a un Alphonse tratando de levantarlo del suelo

-Que rayos sucedió aquí?

Minutos después estaban todos sentados a la mesa, comiendo un rescatable plato de estofado; los niños comían mientras jugaban con los cubiertos y los tres adultos charlaban acerca de Central y las fantásticas ideas del nuevo Fuhrer, sí, después de que King Bradley dejó la vacante libre el Coronel Roy Mustang había peleado por ella y la había ganado, y por si fuera poco también había obtenido el "Sí" de la rubia francotiradora, quien aun trabaja con él.

-muy bien, quien quiere pastel de manzana?- preguntó Winry retirando los platos de la mesa

-yo!- respondían todos mientras la pequeña rubia se levantaba para ayudarle

-un momento…- la siempre precisa mirada de la ojiazul nunca fallaba -ED TOMATE LA LECHE-

-pero si no tengo leche mamá, _gracias al cielo_- pensó el pequeño Ed

-no te hablaba a ti hijo, le hablo a tu padre- decía la mecánico mientras mayor de los Elric se erizaba mientras veía la _maldita_ taza de leche

-Oigan, no creen que es un poco confuso llamarlos de la misma forma?- opinaba Al viendo a su sobrino asentir con la cabeza

-hay veces que no entendemos las indicaciones de mamá y nos confundimos- decía el pequeño

-mamá habla claro, ustedes son los que no la entienden- decía Trisha en defensa de su madre, mientras esta la miraba triunfal

Al fin de cuentas se tomo la decisión de llamar a Edward padre como siempre lo solían hacer "Ed" a secas, mientras que Edward hijo seria "Edo" dado el hecho que se negaba rotundamente atender al llamado de Ed-chan, Eddy, y pequeño Ed (este último por quejas de Edward padre)

Pasado el rato los niños comenzaban a prepararse para dormir; Ed acababa de tomar una decisión mientras hablaba seriamente con Al, entonces Winry recordó que aun no hablaba con Edo acerca de sus tareas de verano, por lo que se acerco a él.

-Edo, cuáles son tus tareas para esta temporada?-

-solo tengo una, mamá es de la clase de Historia, debo preparar un reporte acerca de…- de pronto recordó que a sus padres no les parecía hablar del tema de la alquimia por lo cual decidió omitirlo

-reporte de que?- preguntó su madre, al ver que su hijo ya no contestaba

-de la historia de Central- contestó rápidamente -pero prefiero hacer las investigaciones yo solo-

-bueno pues…-

-Winry, debemos hablar- interrumpió Ed entrando a la habitación

-Que sucede?- preguntó una vez estando en la sala con los hermanos Elric

-voy a viajar a Central, creo que deberás llevarte a los niños a Rush Valley- decía su esposo

-pero cómo?... es decir, porque volverás a Central?-

-Mustang ha encontrado la manera de regresarme mis habilidades con la alquimia, y dada la situación en la que se encuentran me veo en el deber de ir, no voy a permitir que más personas inocentes sean víctimas de otra guerra como la de aquel entonces-

-pero Ed…-

-perdóname Winry, no es mi intención molestarte de esta manera, sé que habíamos tomado la decisión de dejar la alquimia en el pasado y…- la rubia lo había interrumpido posando sus labios en los de él, acto seguido apoyó su cabeza en su pecho

-Edward, hablas mucho…- el de cabellos dorados la miró confundido –sé lo mucho que te gusta la alquimia aunque lo niegues, es algo que ya traes dentro de ti, además eres más interesante cuando eres tú, así que no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien-

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para salir, cuando Edo entró en curiosidad

-Papá, viajaras a Central?- preguntaba el pequeño

-sí- le contestó a secas

-y si quieres saber la historia de Central, a donde la encuentras?- volvió a preguntar

-En la Biblioteca Nacional, es la biblioteca más completa de todo el país- le contestaba su tío Al más fresco

-Edo, tu tarea es acerca de la historia de Central cierto?- preguntaba Winry mientras trataba de mantener en pie a una somnolienta Trisha, éste asintió con la cabeza -Ed, porque no te llevas a Edo contigo, así podrá hacer su tarea con más seguridad- opinó

-pero… están seguros? Quien cuidará de él cuando salgamos de casa?- preguntaba Ed, mientras que su hijo solo miraba las reacciones de sus padres

-Mei puede cuidarlo durante nuestra ausencia- comentaba Al

-sí y cuando termine de hacer sus tareas puede viajar a Rush Valley si aun no hemos regresado a Resembool- decía Winry más animada; Ed miró a su hijo y pensó _nada malo puede pasar, _suspiró y luego dijo

-está bien, que venga con nosotros-

Y así se despidieron en la estación, las dos rubias ojiazules partieron con rumbo a Rush Valley, mientras que los tres de cabellos dorados se dirigían hacia ciudad Central.

-papá, como es Central?-

-ya verás cuando lleguemos-

-y conoces al Fuhrer?- preguntaba más ansioso

-sí, es muy problemático- respondía mientras seguía viendo uno de sus viejos libros

-que increíble!- decía emocionado extendiendo sus brazos hacia la ventana

-Ciudad Central está llena de gente importante- decía Al viendo brillar los ojos de su sobrino

-oye papá, y conoces al Alquimista de Acero?- Ed dirigió su mirada a su hijo, quien inmediatamente recordó que a su padre no le gustaba hablar de esos temas por lo que se calmó toda su emoción –lo… lo siento, no quise molestarte…- decía apenado el pequeño

-no me molesta…- contestó, llamando la atención de su hijo quien inmediatamente volteo su mirada hacia él, su rostro había dibujado una sonrisa -el Alquimista de Acero fue un sujeto muy impulsivo, hizo muchas cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, y después de la última guerra, hasta la fecha todavía vive con las consecuencias de su inmadurez… pero vive feliz con su familia, lejos de Central- decía el de ojos dorados, mientras reposaba su mirada en el techo del vagón.

Edo, satisfecho por la respuesta de su padre, simplemente decidió seguir viendo el paisaje mientras que Al, que había notado la relación tensa que estos tenían últimamente y que estuvo presente en esa última conversación solo sonreía a su hermano, porque sabía que a pesar de todo el Alquimista de Acero fue quien le dio fin a esa amenazante guerra.


	4. Central

**Buenaaas :$ en primer lugar quisiera disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo, se los juro no fue mi intencion T.T las tormentas han hecho que el internet funcione super lento y los cortes de luz no me han beneficiado en nada D: en fin, sin mas excusas los dejo con este nuevo cap, creo ke me kedo un poco aburrido pero les prometo ke el prox sera mejor!**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni siquiera una oveja de Resembool, todo es creacion y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

**4. Central**

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas después de medio día, cuando el tren se detuvo. De pronto Edo reaccionó y se sentó, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, aunque un poco somnoliento se puso de pie y observaba a su padre y a su tío ayudando a una anciana a bajar sus maletas

-Edo toma tu mochila, ya llegamos- le decía Ed a su hijo mientras bajaba las que ahora eran sus maletas junto a su hermano.

El pequeño solo asintió, se restregó los ojos, tomó su mochila y corrió hacia la salida donde Ed y Al ya habían desaparecido.

-AAAAL! POOOR AQUIII!- de en medio de la multitud una mujer de cabellos negros y trenzados con un mini panda en su hombro agitando una banderita de colores, trataba de llamar la atención de los rubios

-Mei!- exclamó Al siendo enganchado por los brazos de la chica a quien le correspondió el abrazo

-hola Mei, cuánto tiempo- saludaba Ed

-Edward! Que bueno que viniste, realmente ha sido muy largo todo este tiempo!... dime, como esta Winry? Y los niños?- preguntaba mientras dejaba de sacudirlo de la emoción

-están muy bien, en estos momentos Winry y Trisha están de camino a Rush Valley, puede que ya hayan llegado, es muy tarde ya- decía el rubio viendo su reloj de bolsillo, aquel reloj plateado tan marcado por los golpes que aun conservaba

-y mira quien vino con nosotros- comentaba Al con una sonrisa haciendo alusión al pequeño que caminaba tras ellos

-SAANTOO CIEELO PEEROO CUAAANTO HAAAS CREECIIDOOOO!- alegaba Mei casi sofocando de un gran abrazo a Edo.

El tiempo había pasado volando, ya era noche y ya habían cenado. Los Elric ya se habían instalado en el departamento de Al y Mei y la gran ciudad se encontraba iluminada.

Edo, quien se acababa de tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar el vaso vacio, encontrándose con el mini panda bebiendo un poco de agua. Entonces tomo la decisión de recorrer el apartamento. Comenzó a caminar habitación por habitación, su tío Al se encontraba en la sala platicando con su futura tía Mei, su papá estaba hablando por teléfono con su mamá, quien al parecer ya habían arribado a su destino. La única habitación a la cual no había entrado era a la biblioteca, en donde sintió aquel impulso de curiosidad.

Edo, más que poseer, "padecía" de una curiosidad e hiperactividad que lo caracterizaban como el niño que era, cosa que su profesora Rose detectó en un santiamén. Rose, después de vivir muchos años en Lior trabajando en el área de cocina comenzó una nueva vida, se casó con un maravilloso hombre pero tuvo que dejar su hogar para mudarse a Resembool, en donde comenzó a trabajar como educadora en la escuela de la localidad. No más de dos meses después de que le asignaran un grupo se dio cuenta de que uno de sus alumnos, el más curioso e hiperactivo, era nada más y nada menos que Edward Elric II, y aunque lamentablemente aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con sus padres se encontraba feliz de tener al hijo de sus buenos amigos como su alumno.

Sigilosamente entró en la biblioteca, nadie lo notó. Al entrar encontró una infinidad de libros que a su parecer no eran interesantes por el momento, sin embargo abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio que yacía en la habitación. Libros, libros y más libros, algunos en otros idiomas, eso definitivamente lo estaba aburriendo, él quería encontrar algo más interesante hasta que giro su cabeza hacia arriba y al fin hubo algo que llamo la atención del pequeño: un maltratado y viejo reloj de plata sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó y lo quiso abrir pero en ese mismo instante se escucharon pasos cercanos por lo que escondió el reloj en su bolsillo

-hijo, es hora de descansar- le decía Ed con el tono paternal que había desarrollado con el pasar de los años

-s..sí- le contestó, acto que obedeció no sin antes llevarse a escondidas el reloj.

A la mañana siguiente Edo se encontraba terminando su desayuno, Ed estaba abotonándose su abrigo y Al buscaba su maletín

-Edo apresúrate, te llevaremos a la biblioteca nacional para que hagas tu tarea- le ordenó el Elric mayor

El pequeño tragó rápido y corrió hacia su dormitorio y tomó su mochila, un cuaderno y unos cuantos lápices y justo antes de dejar la habitación sus ojos se cruzaron con aquel reloj de plata que había tomado sin permiso la noche anterior, sin pensarlo dos veces lo guardó en su bolsillo y regresó hasta la puerta en donde ya se encontraban listos los demás para partir.

Caminaron no más de tres calles, llegando a la biblioteca la cual era enorme. Edo miraba sorprendido la gran construcción mientras subía los escalones, pero fue interrumpido por su padre

-Edo, tu tío y yo iremos a arreglar unos asuntos, tú quédate aquí, si necesitas algo la bibliotecaria te ayudará- decía Ed entregándole una tarjeta de biblioteca

-sí, está bien-

-no nos tardaremos mucho, pero si terminas antes espéranos aquí está bien?- agregaba el otro rubio mientras le sacudía la cabeza

-sí tío Al, no se preocupen por mí-

-ah y Edo… por favor no te metas en problemas- rogaba Ed, mientras Edo se despedía de ellos con una seña de manos y subía corriendo los escalones

Ed y Al comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuartel general, durante el camino comenzaban a verse varios soldados y por un momento Ed recordó en la ocasión en la que se examinó para ser un alquimista estatal y comenzó a reírse

-de qué te ríes hermano?-

-ah… lo siento, es que estaba recordando viejos tiempos- decía apoyando sus manos tras la cabeza

-crees que Edo este bien? Es decir, es normal que un niño se meta en problemas pero…-

-Ed es un poco hiperactivo, pleitista, curioso y travieso, a veces presiento lo que pasará con solo saberlo… es como un dejavú- decía pensativo el mayor de los Elric, en realidad si confiaba en su hijo, pero lo preocupaba en lo que pudiera llegar a involucrarse debido a su personalidad

-a decir verdad él me recuerda a como eras tú, hermano…- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Al -cuando viajábamos por el país siempre nos metíamos en líos y casi todos eran por tu culpa- decía entre risas

-claro que no! Oye Al hazte cargo tú también!- replicaba Ed riéndose también.

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal en donde los recibió un soldado que ellos nunca antes habían visto, este los comenzó a cuestionar

-en que los puedo ayudar caballeros?-

-buenas tardes, hemos sido citados por el Fuhrer a una reunión muy importante- decía Al

-mmm… cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntaba el soldado a la vez que revisaba una hoja con los nombres de visitas citadas

-Edward y Alphonse Elric- contestaba el menor de los hermanos

-Alphonse Elric… aquí esta, pero no está el nombre del otro caballero en la lista-

-debe haber un error, podría revisar de nuevo por favor?- preguntaba con su clásica amabilidad

-no caballero, el nombre de Edward Elric no se encuentra en la lista así que no puedo dejarlo pasar-

-Escuche, dígale a ese impertinente de Mustang que no vine hasta aquí para que me envíen de regreso a casa, déjeme entrar ahora!- decía Ed perdiendo la paciencia

-a menos de que no me presente una identificación oficial no puedo dejarlo pasar señor, no es mi culpa yo solo sigo el protocolo- decía un tanto apenado el soldado

Ed reviso sus bolsillos en busca de su antiguo reloj sin lograr encontrarlo _demonios, justo ahora tenía que olvidar mi reloj de alquimista estatal… _en ese momento una chispa brillo en los ojos del rubio y solo sonrió _maldito Mustang _pensó

-disculpe de nuevo, podría buscarme en la lista con el nombre de Acero?-

-permítame… sí, aquí está, pasé usted y disculpe las molestias Alquimista de Acero-

* * *

**quisiera agradecer los reviews, realmente me inspiran a continuar la historia ^^ tratare de no retrasarme pero les juro que VOY A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA**

**bye!**


	5. La Biblioteca

**Holaa :) bien no tengo excusa, simplemente surge algo cuando quiero subir los cap pero trato de estar al día ^^ bueno sin mas los invito a leer, que lo disfruten :D**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece aunque fuera la reina de Inglaterra y tuviera todos los millones que posee para comprar los derechos de la misma, estoy segura que Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente no me la venderian ni en el otro mundo xD**

**5. La Biblioteca**

-pooor fiiin!- decía en tono de alivio la rubia mecánico estirándose después de un largo viaje en tren hasta Rush Valley

-Mamá! Mamá! Mira, allá esta Garfiel!- decía la mini ojiazul saludando al otro mecánico que se les acercaba junto con una morena –PANINYAAA!- exclamo de la emoción al ver a su "compañera de juegos"

-hola Trisha! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mira hasta te veo más alta! Cuántos años tienes? 6… 7…?-

-nueve, tengo nueve!- decía triunfal la rubia mientras que su madre solo sonreía

-oye Paninya, como te enteraste de que veníamos?- preguntó Winry un poco extrañada

-el rumor se corrió en Rush Valley y casi todo el mundo te espera con ansias-le comentaba la morena

-bien Winry, vamos a casa, mañana nos espera una larga jornada de trabajo- decía Garfiel feliz de volver a ver a su antigua aprendiz

-vamos es hora de irnos- indico la rubia mientras comenzaba a tomar rumbo hacia el establecimiento donde se quedarían.

-oye Trisha y tu hermano?- preguntaba Paninya al ver que el de cabellos dorados no se encontraba con ellas

-se fue con papá y con tío Al para hacer su tarea de historia- comentaba la chica poniendo un rostro de _él es un completo irresponsable._

Pasadas unas horas la pequeña Trisha había caído rendida de tanto correr y brincar por todo el lugar, Winry la fue a recostar a su cama, arropándola y besando su frente, tomo su maletita y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas cuando Garfiel entro a la habitación.

-Winry, tienes una llamada-

-gracias, enseguida voy- la rubia se levantó y dejó en la orilla de la cama la maletita, cuando salió de la habitación Trisha se dio vuelta dormida y botó la maletita al suelo, causando que todas las cosas que se encontraban dentro se salieran, entre ellas un libro de título "Alquimia Básica", que quedó debajo de la cama.

-que bueno que están bien, saluda a Mei de mi parte-

-_está bien, y ustedes como están?-_

_-_Trisha se acaba de dormir, estaba muy cansada del viaje pero al encontrarse con Paninya recuperó energías-

-_me alegra que al menos no se aburra, presiento que Edo no la está pasando bien del todo, ha estado muy callado-_

_-_es porque es la primera vez que los separas a una gran distancia, siempre que viajamos van juntos-

-_peleando por cualquier cosa, pero juntos-_

-Ed, procura que tome su leche… y tú también te tomas la tuya, no quiero pasar otra escena con el doctor por tu falta de calcio-

-_uh.. uh si… por cierto yo…-_

_-_ah y se me olvidaba, no olvides tomar los cuidados de siempre a tu pierna-

-_Winry, yo…-_

-es en serio Ed, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Ahora que sé que irás por las mismas andadas de antes estoy segura que lo romperás y pronto estarás por aquí-

-_sí lo sé pero…-_

-y por favor, recuerda que si necesitas mantenimiento asegúrate de hacer una cita por teléfono-

-_eeh? pero si eres mi esposa-_

_-_y por eso eres el hombre más afortunado del planeta, llevaste el aceite verdad? Y también…-

-_Winry!... estaremos bien, no te preocupes… mañana iré a ver a Mustang con al, pero dejare a Edo en la biblioteca para que haga su tarea-_

_-_lo dejaras solo? Estas seguro?-

-_él ya tiene 11 años, si no dejamos que haga las cosas por su cuenta nunca lo hará… lo mantendré lo más lejos posible de mis asuntos con respecto a la alquimia y si sucede algo… bueno, lo más probable es que Edo llegue a Rush Valley antes de que regreses a Resembool…-_

-Ed, cuida a Edo de todo peligro y… cuídate tú también…-

-_no te preocupes, recuerda que te prometí no volverías a llorar por causa mía… te amo…-_

_-_yo también te amo Ed…-

-ooo-

-Buenas días… buenas días… holaaa!- Edo estaba frente un escritorio tratando de llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria, una mujer anciana con unos enormes lentes

-Shhh! No se debe gritar en la biblioteca…uh…- la bibliotecaria miraba para todas partes sin dar con alguien

-aquí abajo- Edo agitaba su mano para que lo viera

-ooh, si es un pequeñín, en que te puedo ayudar dulzura?- decía la bibliotecaria con diferentes tonos de voz

-NO SOY PEQUEÑO, AUN ESTOY EN ETAPA DE CRECIMIENTO!- se exaltó el de ojos dorados al sentirse ofendido con tales palabras

- Shhh! No se debe gritar en la biblioteca- la reacción de Edo fue entre susto y resignación –y bien dulzura en que te puedo ayudar?-

-quisiera información acerca de los alquimistas estatales y… uh?- de pronto la bibliotecaria se había quedado dormida –señora… SEÑORAA!- le llamaba perdiendo la paciencia, haciendo que se despertara de golpe casi tirando sus enormes lentes

- Shhh! No se debe gritar en la biblioteca!... uh…?-

-aquí abajo, estoy aquí abajo- decía Edo mirándola estupefacto

-ooh, si es un pequeñín, en que te puedo ayudar dulzura?-

-necesito información acerca de los alquimistas estatales para una tarea y…- de pronto la bibliotecaria se había quedado dormida nuevamente, y Edo solo se lamentaba el porqué debía pasar esa situación

-dijiste alquimistas estatales?- preguntó una joven como de unos 19 o 20 años que llevaba una torre de libros en sus brazos

-me puedes ayudar?- le pregunto Edo con esperanza

-claro, sígueme-

la chica dejó los libros en el estante firmando en una hoja y luego se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca. Ahí había otro bibliotecario al cual le pidieron ayuda, la chica le mostró una tarjeta y luego el le autorizó tomar los libros de una sección en específica: "Documentos de Cuartel General"

-para que necesita un niño como tú información de los alquimistas estatales?- le preguntó mientras buscaba el libro adecuado

-es una tarea de historia, debo de hablar acerca de esa función- decía Edo sacando un cuaderno y un lápiz para anotaciones

-aquí está… toma… por cierto, soy Elisya- le decía la chica extendiéndole el libro

-mi nombre es Edward… muchas gracias- decía Edo extendiéndole su mano

-bueno, si necesitas ayuda estaré al otro lado del pasillo, y procura que no te vean usando el libro, esta clase de documentos solo los pueden utilizar ciertas personas…-

-porque tu si puedes usarlos?-

-mi padre trabajo en el cuartel general, murió hace mucho tiempo pero las prestaciones de ley y algunos lujos nos fueron otorgados a mi madre y a mí… bueno, estaré al otro lado, nos vemos luego-

-sí, muchas gracias Elisya!- decía Edo mientras se disponía a leer el libro en una mesa de la biblioteca.


	6. La Verdad

**Hola! aquí de nuevo molestando con otro cap jeje, siento que los anteriores estaban un poco aburridos pero aquí vengo con la entrada un poco mas emocionante, la inspiración ha venido a mi vida *O* **

**Quisiera agradecer especialmente a midori mitzuki 2 y por seguir el fic, en serio muchas gracias, me alegra que les gustara ^^**

**sin mas, los invito a leer :)**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni siquiera un tornillo de Automail, todas estas cosas son obra y creacion de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente xD**

**6. La Verdad**

-Señor, han venido a verle unas personas, una de ellas es el Alquimista de Acero- decía un soldado con su mano en la frente, informando a Mustang, el nuevo Fuhrer, sobre la llegada de los hermanos

-Acero, eh?... hágalos pasar- decía dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro

-Sí señor- el soldado se dirigió hasta afuera de la gran oficina en donde aguardaban Ed y Al –Señores, el Fuhrer los espera- les decía dejándolos pasar al lugar, acto seguido cerró las puertas y se retiró.

-los hermanos Elric…- decía aun sin dirigirles la mirada, firmando un papel

-vaya, veo que el Fuhrer está muy ocupado últimamente- decía Ed mientras se sentaban en los muebles que estaban frente al escritorio; Mustang, al verlos recordó viejos tiempos, sus posturas al sentarse eran las mismas de cuando los tuvo trabajando en la milicia, Al sentado correctamente y Ed con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza recostada

-tenía muchos años de no verte Acero, a decir verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi juntos- decía Mustang dejando a un lado un bolígrafo y un documento que estaba revisando –veo que Al te ha informado de ciertas cosas que debemos discutir-

-vayamos al grano quieres?, por ahora no cuento con mucho tiempo, uno de mis hijos se encuentra solo en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea y no quisiera dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo-

-no te preocupes por eso, seré directo- le decía fijando la vista en el rubio quien ahora se había sentado con una postura más seria –Acero… estamos en amenaza de guerra, la razón por la que le pedí a tu hermano que fuera a buscarte fue porque necesitamos de tu ayuda, la ayuda de los famosos hermanos Elric-

-escucha Mustang, no es por eso que he venido este día… escuché que están tras de mí…- decía Ed cerrando sus puños con tal fuerza que hasta temblaba

-Hermano…- decía Al, viendo la situación de Ed

-están buscando al Alquimista de Acero, puesto que es el único que sabe cómo construir la piedra filosofal ya que heredó los conocimientos de Marcoh, el Alquimista de Cristal-

-pero lo que aun no comprendo es porque estamos en amenaza de guerra, que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto- decía Al poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Ed

-conozco las razones pero es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo…- decía Mustang poniéndose de pie y girando hacia la gran ventana que estaba a su espalda

-de que se trata?- pregunto Ed parándose de golpe y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio –dime, quien me persigue?-

-es una pequeña comunidad que se hace llamar "La Verdad", según los informes, estas personas dicen ser sobrevivientes del antiguo país de Xerxes y buscan venganza contra el alquimista de cabellos dorados que suponen ellos destruyó su hogar y los llenó de sufrimiento- explicaba el Fuhrer mientras los hermanos lo miraban estupefactos

-qué, pero… yo ni siquiera… cómo es posible que…-

-están confundidos!- exclamo Al interrumpiendo a su hermano

-confundidos!?- pregunto este

-así es… hermano, cuando nos separamos durante la última guerra yo me encontré con nuestro padre en Lior, ahí el me contó la historia de cómo había desaparecido Xerxes y de cómo el rey y nuestro padre habían obtenido la inmortalidad gracias a la piedra filosofal-

-antes eran no más de 50 personas, pero su número ha ido incrementándose notablemente, la última cifra que obtuve acerca de su población equivalía a una cantidad similar al pueblo de Resembool, y tu sabes acero cuantas personas viven en ese lugar hoy en día- decía Mustang

-pero aun no entiendo porque están confundidos- decía Ed aun incrédulo por tal situación

-hermano, ellos están confundiendo ese alquimista de cabellos dorados con el Alquimista de Acero- decía Al tratando de aclarar las cosas

-Hohenheim…- decía recordando aquellos momentos en los que se encontró con su padre en medio de la guerra contra Father, el antiguo rey de Xerxes

-dado que se expandió la noticia de que el Alquimista de Acero había dejado de ejercer su papel, que concordaba con el deceso de su padre, lo que ellos creen es que Acero es quien destruyó su pueblo, y ahora es más fuerte su credibilidad puesto que ustedes estuvieron buscando la piedra filosofal y tú descubriste la forma de cómo crearla…- decía el de cabello azabache dirigiéndose al Elric mayor -por ahora no tenemos más información acerca de ellos, aun no recibo el reporte de su paradero, pero tememos que ataquen Ciudad Central y que se desate otra guerra civil como la ultima vez…-

-definitivamente estamos involucrados en esto, y yo no puedo hacer nada…- decía Ed sintiéndose imponente ante tal circunstancia

-te equivocas Acero, yo también he hecho mis investigaciones particulares, no como el Fuhrer, sino como el Alquimista de Fuego, y he encontrado la forma de devolverte tu alquimia… aun no estoy seguro de si funcionara, pero no tendremos otra opción…- decía Mustang, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa

-entonces lo haré- decía Ed mientras veía a su hermano quien asentía con la cabeza en señal de que lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara.

-ooo-

**_"Alquimistas Estatales _**

**_Es un alquimista empleado por las fuerzas Armadas del Estado Amestriano como parte de un programa de gobierno…"_**

Así comenzaba el reporte de Edo, quien se había limitado a transcribir solamente algunos datos que creía importantes

**"****_... a cambio de los privilegios otorgados, los alquimistas del Estado se les manda a obedecer tres restricciones básicas: Obedecer a los militares, no crear oro y no crear humanos…"_**

_-a quien diablos se le ocurriría crear humanos…- _pensaba Edo, al tiempo que giraba la hoja del libro para continuar buscando más información.

**"****_Una vez aceptado en el programa, los candidatos reciben un certificado con un simbólico título decidido por el Fuhrer sobre la base de sus habilidades únicas tanto en la alquimia, así como en sus características personales y de disposición. Además, a cada alquimista estatal se le da un reloj de bolsillo de plata como identificación. Este reloj está grabado con el símbolo del Estado circunscrito en un hexagrama…"_**

Al leer estas palabras, Edo recordó aquel reloj de plata maltratado que había tomado sin permiso, _es idéntico _pensó al ver que el reloj era igual que el de la fotografía; _como es que tienen este reloj en casa de tío Al? _Se preguntaba el niño al tiempo que pasaba las páginas para ver la lista de los alquimistas estatales, _de seguro tío Al fue un alquimista estatal_ se decía a sí mismo, ilusionado por saber la noticia.

Por fin había dado con la lista de los alquimistas estatales, era una lista tan larga que creía que nunca lo encontraría, pero al girar la página se encontró con una lista más corta:

**_Lista de Alquimistas Estatales reconocidos en Ciudad Central_**

**_*Shou Tucker, Alquimista de la Vida, Alquimista Estatal, fallecido._**

**_*Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego, General, Actual Fuhrer de Amestris._**

**_*Isaac McDougal, Alquimista de Hielo, Mayor, fallecido._**

**_*Tim Marcoh, Alquimista de Cristal, Mayor, retirado._**

_-Casi todos han fallecido- _decía Edo mientras tomaba nota

**_*Solf J. Kimblee, Alquimista Carmesí, Mayor, fallecido._**

**_*Basque Grand, Alquimista Sangre de Hierro, General de Brigada, fallecido._**

**_*Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero, Alquimista Estatal, retirado._**

**_*Giolio Comanche, Alquimista de Plata, Mayor, fallecido._**

**_*Alex Louis Armstrong, Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte, Coronel, Actual Comandante en Cuartel General._**

El rostro de Edo se paralizó por unos momentos, leía y leía una y otra vez _Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero, Alquimista Estatal, retirado_

_-_papá…- susurraba mientras sus manos apretaban el reloj de plata.


	7. Explosión

**Hola! me encuentro por estos rumbos publicando un nuevo cap... y sí, comienza la acción! (bueno, no es mucha, aun necesito desarrollar un poco mas...) tambien comence a desarrollar nuestro siguiente personaje, no queria tener solo a los hombres como protagonistas ^^**

**continuando con los agradecimientos a todos los que leen el fic, especialmente a Midori Mitzuki 2 y tambien a , realmente me animan a seguir al leer sus reviews! :D sin mas los dejo para leer**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, todo es obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente, excepto por algunos personajes que han sido creados especialmente para el fic xD**

**7. Explosión**

_-Donde está? Donde está? Yo lo traía en mi maleta? Donde podrá estar?-_

Trisha revolvía la maleta y la mochila que había llevado a Rush Valley, buscando aquel libro que había tomado de la oficina de su papá. A punto de perder la paciencia estaba y tropezó con los mismos zapatos que aun no se ponía, cayendo de cabeza en el suelo, y su mirada quedó justo debajo de la cama en donde vio lo que tanto buscaba. Lo tomó y salió de la habitación, leyendo las últimas páginas, en donde recalcaba el hecho de no poder hacer alquimia sin círculo de transmutación.

-qué lees, Trisha?- preguntó Paninya cuando vio a la pequeña entrar al taller con una tostada de pan en la boca, sin dejar de leer

-Alquimia Básica- dijo tratando de hablar con el pan sin despegar sus ojos del libro

-Alquimia Básica, dices? Parece que tendremos a una mini Alquimista de Acero- le decía Paninya llamando su atención al punto de dejar el libro en una mesa cercana y tomar lo que le quedaba de pan con sus manos

-de qué hablas? Quien es el Alquimista de Acero?- preguntó confundida

-qué? No sabes quién es? Es uno de los alquimistas más famosos de la historia, y el más joven por cierto- decía mientras Trisha aun no comprendía a lo que se refería -creo que será mejor que le preguntes a tu mamá- Paninya sintió por un momento en que había cometido un error al mencionar a Ed indirectamente.

-ooo-

-entonces nos veremos esta noche en las afueras del antiguo laboratorio #5- decía Mustang mientras tomaba unos papeles del escritorio

-sí, ahí estaremos- le decía Ed viéndolo con afirmación.

-por cierto Acero, no te veía desde hace unos 5 años, porque no salimos a celebrar nuestro reencuentro?- decía el Fuhrer ahora encaminándose hacia la salida, tomo la chapa de la puerta, la abrió y se encontró de golpe con la rubia de su vida, quien le daba una mirada fulminante

-a donde cree que va, señor?- le preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia adentro haciendo que Mustang retrocediera al mismo paso

-ajam, teniente, debo decir que ha llegado en el momento oportuno, ahora mismo nos disponíamos a tomar algo con los hermanos Elric, nos haría el honor de acompañarnos?- decía tratando de suavizar el momento

-Elric?- decía mientras cambiaba su mirada de fulminante a sorpresa –Edward! Alphonse! Ha pasado tanto tiempo- les saludaba al ver a ambos rubios, quienes ahogaban carcajadas al ver como la teniente intimidaba a su marido

-hola teniente, como esta?- decía Al tratando de ser amable

-estoy bien gracias, como están ustedes? ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro-

-por ahora estamos envueltos en el caso de "La Verdad"- decía el Elric mayor –pero ya nos íbamos, tengo a mi hijo solo en la biblioteca y ya es hora de almorzar-

-ya veo, parece que de una u otra forma siempre estarían involucrados- decía la teniente con un rostro de resignación -en fin, espero que Edward tenga tiempo para visitar a Rogan y Roger, los gemelos han pasado momentos aburridos desde que Rizal entró a la academia- decía la rubia mientras veía como su esposo trataba de escaparse, por lo cual lo tomo de la manga de su uniforme –señor, es mejor que regrese a trabajar si quiere que su día libre no sea agitado-

-teniente, usted siempre al pendiente de todo- decía Mustang

-debo estarlo señor, sino hasta sus hijos estarían perdidos- decía triunfal la rubia

Todos comenzaron a reírse (excepto Mustang) cuando de pronto se oyó una gran explosión al grado de que las ventanas y las tazas de café del Fuhrer entre otras cosas vibraron por tal estruendo; todos se asustaron pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar entró el mismo soldado que había atendido a los hermanos al momento de entrar a la oficina

-Señor, ha habido un ataque en Central, cerca de las instalaciones de la Biblioteca Nacional-

-que dices!?- se exaltó el Fuhrer

-EDWARD!- gritó el Elric mayor corriendo hacia afuera, seguido de su hermano, el Fuhrer y la teniente.

-ooo-

-_no puede ser posible, esto no puede ser posible, papá odia la alquimia, debe haber un error-_

Se decía a sí mismo mientras leía la información que tenía el libro acerca del Alquimista de Acero, o para Edo, su papá

**_"Alquimista de Acero -Edward Elric-_**

**_Es el alquimista estatal más joven en la historia de Amestris y uno de los dos únicos capaces de usar alquimia sin necesidad de un circulo de transmutación. Según las investigaciones, su pierna izquierda fue cortada tras un fallido intento de revivir a su madre quien falleció años antes de obtener su título de alquimista estatal, en tanto que su brazo derecho fue amputado a cambio de salvar el alma de su hermano Alphonse Elric en la misma ocasión al atarla a una armadura. Sus miembros perdidos fueron sustituidos por sofisticadas prótesis llamadas «automail». Ambos alquimistas recorrieron el mundo en busca de la piedra filosofal con la esperanza de restaurar sus cuerpos, y gracias a su incursión en la última guerra civil, esta llegó a su fin. El Alquimista de Acero recupero u brazo y perdió sus habilidades en la alquimia al recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano exitosamente. Después de la guerra el Alquimista de Acero se retiro de la milicia, y ahora reside en Resembool con su familia."_**

Edo leía estas palabras cuando de pronto escuchó que algo explotó afuera de la biblioteca, esparciéndose un gas extraño. Instintivamente tomó el libro y su mochila y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Logró ver a Elisya correr hacia la salida pero cuando él intentó salir algo volvió a explotar más cerca derribando una de las paredes de la biblioteca; toda la gente corría huyendo del estruendo, y solamente Elisya se percató de la ausencia de Edo

-Oficial! señor oficial! Hay un niño atrapado en la biblioteca!- decía la chica mientras era auxiliada por uno de los soldados encargados de la evacuación de la zona afectada

-está segura señorita Hughes? Hemos verificado la salida de todos los usuarios del lugar-

-no, se equivoca, ese niño, él está atrapado!-

-volveremos a hacer la revisión, por favor guarde la calma… SOLDADOS, HAY UN NIÑO ATRAPADO EN LA BIBLIOTECA, VERIFIQUEN EL ÁREA!-

Muchos libros cayeron al suelo y Edo quedo atrapado bajo la mesa entre unas libreras que cayeron alrededor; se golpeó la cabeza pero fue un golpe leve. Aunque los nervios lo mataban trató de guardar la calma, se sentó en el mismo suelo y comenzó a pensar en alguna manera de salir

-_muy bien Edo, guarda la calma, ya has estado atrapado otras veces, has logrado huir de Trisha y su llave inglesa, esto no será nada… una manera de salir… alquimia… no, no soy alquimista… empujaré las libreras y… no, son muy pesadas… pero si me concentro podré transmutar algo pero… en qué estoy pensando?... a ver… no puedo romper la mesa, es muy gruesa…- _

De pronto notó que uno de los libros del suelo era el mismo libro que tenían en casa "Alquimia Básica", comenzó a hojearlo y después de unos segundos recapacitó

-Si papá pudo hacer alquimia yo también lo haré!-

Se exaltó, y sin pensarlo junto sus manos y las puso sobre el suelo, aunque sin experiencia y sin mucho conocimiento transmutó el suelo haciendo aparecer un enorme bloque de cemento el cual se elevó a unos tres metros, logrando salir de su trampa; saltó hasta el suelo cayendo de rodillas, se levantó y seguidamente volvió a juntar sus manos para transmutar un agujero en una de las paredes para lograr salir. Ya afuera, solamente vio algunas personas evacuadas por soldados, su mirada comenzó a tornarse borrosa y de un segundo a otro se desplomó en el suelo, escuchando vagamente…

-_alquimia?...-_

_-has visto eso? Solo es un niño!-_

_-ese niño es un alquimista…-_

* * *

**_Notas del autor: solo quisiera aclarar que Rizal (el hijo de Roy y Riza) es un niño, de aproximadamente 14 años, asumiendo que en la academia se llevara como 4 años, y Rogan y Roger (los gemelos) tienen 9 años, la misma edad de Trisha, la hermana menor de Edo._**


	8. La Noticia

**Hola ^^ he regresado con un nuevo cap el cual me costo un poco escribir porque tenia ganas de escribir de algo mas pero me tuve que contener si no les arruino toda la historia (con las disculpas del caso, se que me he tardado en publicar :$ aunque creanme que el siguiente cap se pondra mas dramatico) xD**

**siempre agradeciendo a las personitas especiales que dedican un poquito de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia, y menciones especiales para Midori Mitzuki 2 y Natalia Herreralora, entre otras, en serio, sus reviews me inspiran a seguir *O***

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, mi mente no es tan maravillosa como la de Arakawa Hiromu, sino la historia de este fic hubiera sido una segunda temporada xD (Sí claro)**

* * *

**8. La Noticia**

Caminaba a paso dudoso hacia su madre para preguntarle quien era el _Alquimista de Acero; _cuando por fin llegó a la parte principal del taller encontró a Winry, usando un overol hasta la cintura, un top negro, una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y unos extraños lentes (demonios que todavía conservaba una buena figura, a pesar de los embarazos)

-mamá… estas ocupada?- preguntaba Trisha viendo a su mamá medir unas piezas de automail –mamá, necesito hacerte una pregunta- la rubia mayor seguía sin contestarle –mamá, necesito preguntarte algo muy importante!- alegó la pequeña, llamando por fin la atención de la otra

-que sucede?- le dijo solo girando su rostro hacia Trisha, lo que le causo hacer una mueca al verla –y bien?- prosiguió

-tengo una duda acerca de algo que escuche y quiero saber si es verdad- decía escondiendo el libro que tenía en las manos

-hija pregúntale a Paninya o a otra persona, ahora no puedo ayudarte, estoy trabajando- Winry regresó a su posición anterior

-pero mamá yo…-

-Trisha, ahora tengo que trabajar, después podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras- le decía mientras seguía haciendo medidas.

La pequeña ojiazul salió del taller frustrada, nunca su mamá le había contestado de esa manera, _realmente debe estar muy ocupada, _pensó. Comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, casi todos en ese lugar tienen alguna prótesis de automail; en su camino se encontró con un puesto de comida en donde los clientes y los dueños del lugar escuchaban en la radio las noticias de último momento:

_"… no se han encontrado hasta el momento víctimas mortales, sin embargo hay cierta cantidad de personas que han sido heridas levemente…"_

_-_que sucedió?- le preguntó a uno de los comensales del lugar

-hubo un ataque en Ciudad Central- le contestó

-que!?- decía un poco impresionada, puesto que más de la mitad de su familia se encontraba en ese lugar

-justo cuando creímos que por fin habíamos obtenido la paz gracias al Alquimista de Acero- opinaba otro sujeto mientras el dueño subía el volumen al aparato

"_... para los ciudadanos de Amestris; los tiempos están peligrosos, sugerimos a todas las personas que han tomado destino hacia Central que no se muevan de sus hogares. Estamos en amenaza de guerra, aunque el Fuhrer asegura que tomará el asunto bajo control, con ayuda de algunos alquimistas estatales en función y retirados_"

-escucharon eso? Puede que regrese el Alquimista de Acero!- gritaba un hombre al otro lado del lugar

-será eso posible? Creí que había dejado de ser un alquimista estatal- decía una mujer a otro hombre

-Acaso no oíste? Regresaran los alquimistas retirados, de seguro Acero estará entre ellos!- le contestaba triunfal el sujeto a la mujer

-disculpe señor, quien es el Alquimista de Acero?- le preguntaba Trisha al que al parecer era el dueño del lugar

-eeh? No sabes quién es Acero? Bueno eso no es de extrañarse, eres muy joven pequeña- le contestaba restregándole la cabeza

-y bien, quién es?- le reiteraba la rubiecita

-su nombre es Edward Elric, es un sujeto fuerte de cabellos dorados que trajo la paz a todo Amestris dando fin a la guerra civil hace no más de 20 años, pero después se retiró y no hemos vuelto a saber de él- le decía levantando su dedo índice en modo de explicación, acto seguido le habló otro sujeto perdiendo la atención en la pequeña.

Esta, se quedo admirada de la respuesta que le había dado el dueño del lugar y corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa donde se hospedaban, se encerró en su habitación y abrió el libro de Alquimia Básica, del cual había aprendido y desarrollado esa habilidad, buscó la primera página en donde decía Van Hohenheim tachado y abajo Edward y Alphonse Elric

-_lo sabía- _pensó –_no debo armar alboroto por esto… tendré que pedirle ayuda a Edo…-_

Ya era casi la hora de cenar, Trisha estaba sentada a la mesa, no sabía que pensar, no quería hablar del tema con su mamá, primero quería asegurarse de que estuvieran hablando de la misma persona, _es un mundo muy grande, imposible que sea papá… _Esa noche Garfiel no cenaría con las Elric, estaba de visita en casa de Dominique, según él tenían unos asuntos pendientes, nada importante, por la que regresaría tarde. Winry sirvió los platos y se sentó a la mesa, Trisha estaba muy callada y pensativa y eso llamó su atención.

-Trisha, sucede algo?-

-n…no, no pasa nada- decía con una risita fingida

-que era lo que me querías preguntar esta tarde?-

-bueno… yo… este…- de pronto se puso nerviosa, no quería tocar el tema –solo quería ver a papá y a Edo…-

-uh? Eso era?- preguntaba Winry extrañada, _realmente no están acostumbrados a esto de la separación _–hija, si apenas venimos ayer, muy pronto los veremos… te propongo algo: después de cenar los llamaremos, está bien?- decía la mecánico con una sonrisa en su rostro

-sí! _Esta es mi oportunidad para hablar con Edo-_

Habían pasado un par de horas desde su conversación, Trisha se había ido al patio trasero a practicar sus conocimientos de alquimia, aun no dominaba por completo sus conocimientos, y en uno de sus errores descubrió que también podía hacer alquimia sin círculo de transmutación. Su avance era muy bueno para su edad, sin embargo un habían cosas que pulir. Por otro lado, Winry se encontraba llamando a Ed pero nadie contestaba -_que extraño- _pensó, comenzó a marcar una segunda vez el teléfono cuando Paninya entro de golpe a la casa junto con Garfiel y Dominique, estaban agitados

-WINRY, HUBO UN ATAQUE A CENTRAL!- alegó la morena, ocasionando confusión e impresión a Winry

-escucha las noticias- le decía Garfiel, tratando de guardar la calma mientras Dominique encendía el viejo radio buscando la estación

-que sucede?- preguntó Trisha entrando a la habitación, al escuchar la algarabía del lugar

"_... han sido capturados puesto que son sospechosos del doble ataque en la ciudad; afortunadamente la única zona afectada de toda la ciudad fue la biblioteca nacional, en donde las víctimas no presentan heridas de gravedad, solamente hematomas menores y pérdidas materiales; sin embargo el informe presenta una sola víctima, un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, que fue atendido esta tarde en el hospital puesto que fue encontrado inconsciente, por ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro. Para continuar con las medidas de precaución, por favor no salga de sus hogares si…"_

El corazón de Winry comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, no articulaba ni una sola palabra, su mano apretaba con tal fuerza el teléfono que daba la impresión de que habría que arrancarle el brazo para quitárselo

-_Edward…- _trataba de decir la mecánico 

-mamá?...-

-_Edward…-_

_-_Winry, te sientes bien?- preguntaba Paninya cuando de pronto la rubia se desplomó en el suelo, sin soltar el teléfono, con la imagen de su esposo y su hijo en su mente

-_Edward…- _alcanzó a decir antes de perder la consciencia, dejando caer una lágrima de su rostro…


	9. Discusión

**HOLAAAA! quisiera disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en publicar, pero en compensacion les traigo DOS CAPITULOS, les prometo que estaran mejor, comienza el drama *O* como siempre quisiera agradecer a las personas que leen este fic que creo que me esta quedando largo :$ perdon por divagar tanto, y menciones especiales para Midori Mitzuki 2 (en serio me alegra que te guste el fic jeje) por cierto, dejar reviews es gratis y me ayuda a mejorar (si hay critica constructiva claro) xD** **sin mas los dejo para leer**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, y si fuera así... bueno, no sé que pasaría xD**

* * *

**9. Discusión**

Era un dolor fuerte de cabeza, al abrir sus ojos se sintió cegado por la fuerte luz blanca de la habitación, _que sucedió? _Se preguntaba a sí mismo cuando recordó lo sucedido y se levantó de golpe

-Edward!-

gritó el rubio llamando a su hijo, se había quedado dormido sobre la silla junto a la camilla donde se encontraba Edo, descansando después del ataque en la biblioteca; el pequeño Edo, dormido por el momento, tenía la cabeza vendada por el golpe, definitivamente había sido un error el llevarlo a Central

*FLASHBACK*

-EDWARD! EDWARD DONDE ESTAS?- llamaba el Elric mayor al llegar corriendo al conjunto de evacuados de la zona mientras que el Fuhrer acompañado de la teniente atendía a los escuadrones presentes y Al revisaba otro grupo de evacuados

-Edward? Usted es el padre de Edward?- preguntó una joven levantándose de donde estaba

-SI, DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?... un momento… Elisya?- decía este al reconocer a la chica

-Sí? Como sabe quien soy… espere… usted es…?- los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa

-Soy Edward Elric, me recuerdas?-

-usted es el Alquimista de Acero… lo sabía! Sabía que había hecho alquimia!- alegaba Elisya confundiendo a Ed

-sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora dime donde esta mi hijo?- preguntaba Ed tratando de regresar al tema

-no, lo que quiero decir es que Edward, su hijo transmutó la pared para salir, ahora lo están atendiendo unos soldados en aquella ambulancia!- alegó Elisya, siendo abandonada por el rubio debido al nudo de nervios que sentía en su garganta al saber que su hijo estaba herido

-EDWARD! EDWARD!- decía al ver a su hijo inconsciente con una máscara de oxígeno y unos vendajes de primeros auxilios

-Señor, respete el límite, estamos atendiendo las heridas del menor, por cuestiones clínicas no puedo permitir que se acerque- decía un soldado médico evitando que Ed se acercara

-ÉL ES MI HIJO, DEJEME PASAR!-

-Hermano!... oh no…- decía Al cuando vio el alboroto en la ambulancia, acercándose para tratar de calmar la situación

-_miren ahí está, ese es el hombre que lanzó la bomba!- _

Una mujer que había sido testigo del autor del atentado gritó, acto seguido todas las personas alrededor comenzaron a correr para ocultarse, mientras que los escuadrones de soldados rodeaban al sujeto quien parecía tener inestabilidad mental; este tenia una especie de granada en sus manos, y la alzaba al aire amenazante

-Amestrianos, entreguen ahora al Alquimista de Acero o si no La Verdad vengara sus tierras con esta segunda bomba que será lan… UH!_-_ de pronto el sujeto fue derribado por el rubio, quien inmediatamente comenzó a golpearlo sin cesar

*FLASHBACK*

-Edward?... veo que despertaste, descuida, Edo se encuentra fuera de peligro- el rubio alzó la mirada y se encontró con Mei, quien usaba una bata de médico y tenía una tabla en sus manos -Edo había perdido la consciencia debido a que inhalo mucho del gas de la bomba que fue lanzada y el golpe de su cabeza es leve, él estará bien y le daremos de alta en la mañana- le decía mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro, dándole a entender que su hijo estaba a salvo

-qué horas son?- preguntó mientras buscaba su reloj de plata en su abrigo

-buscabas esto Acero?- de pronto el Fuhrer entró junto con Al a la habitación mostrando el maltratado reloj de Ed

-Mustang! De donde lo sacaste- pregunto al recordar que ese día lo había olvidado

-Estaba entre las pertenencias de tu hijo… Acero, creo que necesitas hablar con alguien…- detrás del pelinegro apareció Elisya, preocupada por la situación de Edo.

-E… estás segura?- le preguntaba Ed a la Hughes, después de que esta le narrara lo sucedido antes del atentado

-sí, me extrañó el hecho de que estuviera buscando información de los alquimistas estatales, pero al fin y al cabo él me dijo que era una tarea por lo que quise ayudarlo… lamento no haberle ayudado, realmente no fue mi intención dejarlo adentro de la biblioteca, yo…- decía un poco apenada por no haber sacado a Edo antes de que la mayor parte de la biblioteca fuera destruida

-Elisya- decía el rubio apoyando su mano en su hombro -no te preocupes, si no hubiera sido por tu intervención Edo no hubiera sido rescatado y quien sabe en que situación estuviera… gracias…- decía Ed, tranquilizando un poco a la chica quien sentía una carga de culpa

-Señorita Hughes, es hora de retirarnos, su madre está muy preocupada- decía un soldado mientras le indicaba la salida, Elisya se despidió y se fue de la habitación, mientras que los únicos que quedaban eran los Elric y Mustang.

-no puedo creerlo…-el rubio no despegaba su mirada del suelo

-Acero me tengo que ir yo también, ya es muy tarde y si no regreso a casa me meteré en problemas…-

-está bien, de todas formas estoy cansado y debo esperar el alta de Edo- de pronto el rubio lo miró con burla -parece que después de todo el Fuhrer no es quien tiene el poder-

-no exactamente en ese sentido…- decía tratando de evitar el tema -debido a la situación que estamos pasando tendremos que posponer lo que habíamos acordado y…-

-no te preocupes por eso… si no hay inconvenientes me gustaría que lo hiciéramos mañana… no puedo seguir permitiendo que personas inocentes sufran por una estúpida confusión…-

-está bien… por cierto, creo que debes hablar con tu hijo, según he entendido él sabe ciertas cosas no porque tú se lo hayas dicho, y si puedo darte un consejo, como padre, no puedes ocultarle nada a tus hijos… me voy… hasta mañana entonces Acero…-

Edward se quedó solo en la habitación con Edo, Al se había ido al apartamento a buscar algunas mudas de ropa para Mei, puesto que su turno se extendería un poco.

-Edo, desde cuando sabias esto?…- pensaba en voz alta Ed

-desde que leí uno de los libros de la biblioteca- le contestó Edo, a lo que reaccionó Ed poniéndose de pie hasta la camilla de su hijo

-Edo, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ed sintiéndose aliviado por la recuperación pronta de su hijo

-lo estaba hasta que recordé que me mentiste…- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Ed

-de qué estás hablando?... hijo, yo no te he…-

-CLARO QUE ME MENTISTE!- alegó Edo sentándose de golpe en la cama, mostrando su molestia -por qué nunca me dijiste que fuiste un alquimista estatal!? Acaso te avergonzaban los motivos por los cuales te uniste a la milicia?... incluso creí que había perdido valor ante tus ojos aquella vez que te pregunté sobre cómo transmutar…-

-esas son cosas que tú no entenderías ahora porque eres un niño, y ya ves lo que ha traído el uso de la alquimia, solo trae destrucción y oposición!- alegó Ed tratando de defender sus principios

-lo único que me ha traído la alquimia es una segunda oportunidad para vivir, si no fuera porque conocía un poco sobre alquimia básica no hubiera podido salir de ahí… además… no te olvides que tú también eras un niño cuando te convertiste en alquimista estatal-

Dicho esto, Edo se volvió a dar la vuelta para que su padre no le viera el rostro que trataba de contener inútilmente las lagrimas de sus ojos; de pronto, una sombra apareció en la mirada de Ed, quien no sabía que decir después de las palabras de su hijo

-yo… lo siento…- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

-no… realmente yo lo siento…- le respondió Edo, el Elric mayor solo escuchó esas palabras y salió de la habitación, caminó hasta salir al patio del hospital, miró hacia el cielo y meditó un poco los hechos de su vida hasta ese día y llegó a una conclusión: Edo lo había puesto en su lugar…


	10. El Alquimista del Espiral

**10. El Alquimista del Espiral**

Al llegó al apartamento, justo cuando entró el teléfono había dejado de sonar, espero unos minutos para ver si volvían a llamar pero el teléfono no sonó. Busco las mudas de ropa para Mei y antes de llegar al hospital pasó por la biblioteca, entró por el extraño agujero en la pared y vio como un bloque de cemento, mal formado, se elevaba desde en medio de la habitación, _alquimia?, _pensó. De un momento a otro comenzó a analizar y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, un alquimista estuvo en el lugar, y lo peor era, que había transmutado sin necesidad de un circulo de transmutación.

-ooo-

-qué sucedió?-

-Winry! Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Garfiel retirando el trapo húmedo de su frente

-EDWARD, DONDE ESTA EDWARD, TRISHA, DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!?-

-Aquí estoy mamá, Aquí estoy!- decía la rubiecita tratando de calmar a su angustiada madre

-Winry, yo sugiero que mejor descanses, porque no te tomas un par de días y vas a ver a tu esposo e hijo?- decía el mecánico ayudando a Winry a ponerse de pie

-qué!? Pero estás seguro Garfiel? Que harás con el taller? Y los clientes?-

-para eso estoy yo- sugirió Dominique -yo te suplantare en los días de tu ausencia-

-debes de ver a tu esposo e hijo, estoy seguro que están a salvo- agregaba Garfiel, por lo que la rubia mecánico aceptó.

Minutos después Winry estaba acostando a Trisha, su maletita estaba hecha nuevamente, se la llevaría con ella, no permitiría que le pasara algo, más ahora en la situación en la que se encontraban

-mamá, estas bien?- preguntaba inocente la pequeña

-sí… no te preocupes, mañana veremos a papá y a Edo- decía dibujando una sonrisa, la que Trisha detectó como su típica sonrisa falsa para no preocupar a los demás

-mamá, papá puede hacer alquimia?- preguntó, dejando a Winry pausada por unos momentos

-no… no puede- le respondió

-y Edo puede hacer alquimia?- volvió a preguntar, a lo que Winry la miró extrañada

-has visto a tu hermano hacer alquimia alguna vez?- le respondió con otra cuestión

-no… pero sé de alguien que si puede hacer alquimia- le dijo indirectamente hablando de ella misma

-Trisha, por favor duérmete ya, mañana tendremos un día muy largo- le dijo a su hija mientras dejaba la habitación, se detuvo unos instantes antes de abandonar el lugar –y por favor, Trisha, ya no hables de alquimia- dicho esto dejó a su hija en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente se despedían de Garfiel, Paninya y Dominique desde el vagón del tren, mientras se dirigían a Central, sin previo aviso por parte de Winry.

-ooo-

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Edo caminaba adelante junto con tío Al sin mencionar palabra alguna, le acababan de dar el alta en el hospital y se dirigían hacia el apartamento; su cabeza ya no estaba vendada pero aun tenía unas venditas sobre su ceja izquierda, prueba de que tenía unos cuantos puntos del golpe. Ed por su parte, caminaba atrás de ellos, no sabía que pensar con respecto a su hijo, si bien es cierto le había dado una lección de equidad en la familia, pero para que tomara las cosas más en calma le era complicado pensar en una solución. Llegaron al apartamento, el teléfono estaba sonando nuevamente, y esta vez Al sí alcanzó a contestar.

-Buenos días-

-_HASTA QUE AL FIN CONTESTA ALGUIEN, HEMOS ESTADO LLAMANDOLOS MILES DE VECES-_

-Paninya?-

-_Alphonse, eres tú?-_

_-_Paninya, que gusto me da escucharte de nuevo!-

-_Al escucha, esta Ed contigo?-_

_-_S-sí, sucede algo?-

-_anoche escuchamos las noticias en el radio acerca de un atentado en Central, Winry tomó el primer tren hacia la ciudad, quiere asegurarse que el niño que describieron en las noticias no sea el pequeño Edward-_

_-_Winry!?-

-Al que sucede? Que le pasa a Winry?- preguntaba Ed acercándose a su hermano, mientras que Edo los observaba parado desde la sala de estar

-Winry viene en camino a Central, escuchó del accidente de Edo por el radio y tomó el primer tren a la ciudad-

-_ENTONCES FUE EL PEQUEÑO EDWARD EL DEL ACCIDENTE!?-_

-lo siento Paninya, pero no puedo seguir hablando, muchas gracias por avisarnos, hasta luego-

-Winry viene en camino!?- preguntó Ed un poco asustado, más que miedo por la llave inglesa de su esposa no quería hacerla llorar de nuevo, no por esta clase de cosas

-Al juzgar por la hora ya debe de haber llegado, los viajes de Rush Valley a Central son más cortos que ir hasta Resembool-

De pronto alguien toco el timbre del apartamento y ambos Elric se asustaron, Edo, sin más preámbulos se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y la figura femenina frente a ellos los sorprendió.

-ooo-

-oh! veo que has accedido a mi sugerencia- decía el pelinegro mientras veía entrar a un joven de unos 15 años aproximadamente

-debo decir señor que el último Fuhrer, el señor Grumman, me reveló mi verdadera identidad y aunque sé que este experimento es muy riesgoso, estoy dispuesto a jugarme la vida con tal de proteger Amestris- le decía decidido el muchacho

-realmente has madurado, Selim- le decía mientras le daba la espalda viendo hacia la ventana -debo reconocer que Grumman hizo un buen trabajo contigo durante ese entrenamiento que tuvieron, es una lástima que ya no esté entre nosotros-

-Señor, aunque el señor Grumman y mi madre ya no estén con nosotros yo puedo sentirlos en mi corazón, pero al saber que una parte de mí fue una de las causas de la última guerra no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados… esta marca en mi frente es la que me indica lo que debo hacer, y si debo utilizar esa parte de mí aunque signifique el final de mis días, estoy dispuesto con tal de proteger esta tierra que me dio una segunda oportunidad- le decía el joven señalando con su dedo pulgar el espiral de su frente

-sé que estas decidido, pero te juro que hare todo lo posible para que no hayan perdidas de ese tipo… soldados como tú son de extrema necesidad en estos tiempos, y por si fuera poco, me recuerdas a un alquimista tan terco como tú… sí logramos este cometido juntos, serás conocido como el Alquimista del Espiral-

* * *

**No se olviden de los reviews :3**

**Arigatou!**


	11. Una Visita Inesperada

**Hola! quisiera disculparme por no actualizar rapido, he tenido muchos problemas y a parte me habian castigado D: pero bueno aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap, espero no les aburra :S pero les prometo que actualizare mas seguido, si no que me caiga un rayo en seco xD**

**Gracias por los reviews a todos, en serio, ustedes me hacen sentir culpable por no subir rapido los capitulos (aunque no tengo excusa)**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, es de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

* * *

**11. Una Visita Inesperada**

-Por fin hemos llegado!- exclamaba Trisha mientras corría afuera del vagón con su maletita colgando de su hombro, realmente solo habían pasado 4 horas pero pareciera una eternidad para ella

-hija, no corras, podrías caer… TRISHA!-

De pronto la rubiecita tropezó y cayó en los rieles donde estaba a punto de aparcarse otro tren, Winry soltó sus cosas y corrió hasta el lugar, al igual que cualquier madre lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la seguridad de su hija, la cual se vio amenazada por el tren que desgraciadamente no tuvo tiempo de detenerse. Sin embargo, y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes del lugar, en el momento que Trisha cayó de rodillas se apoyó en sus manos y se impulsó hacia adelante girando en el aire de un salto, en la misma se pegó en la pared y el tren pasó frente a ella junto con una fuerte ventisca por la velocidad del mismo. Los más cercanos corrieron en su auxilio pero Trisha simplemente se incorporó encontrándose con un fuerte abrazo de Winry, que de alivio soltó un par de lágrimas (realmente no se encontraba de ánimos para pensar en que Edo estaba en el hospital o que Trisha casi fue arrollada por un tren). Después de ese "espectáculo" (si pudiera llamarse de esa manera) Winry reanudó su camino hacia el apartamento de Al, debía asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien, aunque desgraciadamente su intuición femenina (o instinto maternal) le indicaban que el pequeño del accidente había sido SU pequeño. A todo esto, Trisha iba fastidiada por tanto viaje, y lo único que le impedía quejarse era el hecho de querer hablar con Edo para revelarle lo que descubrió en su corta estadía en Rush Valley: la verdadera identidad del Alquimista de Acero.

-ooo-

Alguien tocó el timbre del apartamento de Al y ambos Elric se asustaron; Edo miró a ambos hermanos tragar con dificultad, realmente Winry era una mujer de temer cuando se enfada, pero al ver que ambos se quedaron congelados junto al teléfono se dirigió a abrir la puerta sin más preámbulos, y la figura femenina frente a ellos los sorprendió.

-Edward!?- exclamó ella

-Rose!?- exclamaron los hermanos al unísono

-Profesora?... que hace usted aquí?- preguntó Edo al ver a su profesora de Historia en la entrada del apartamento de su tío Al

-la conoces!?- le preguntó Ed saliendo de su trance traumático

-Ella es mi profesora de Historia, ella me dejó la tarea de los Alquimistas Estatales- le contestó

-Alquimistas Estatales? Creí que habías dicho que tu tarea era acerca de Ciudad Central- le dijo Ed acercándose a su hijo, mientras este retrocedió unos pasos

-al igual que yo creí que tú nunca me mentías- le dijo Edo, con un rostro molesto y corrió a encerrarse a una habitación

-Rose, que te trae por aquí?- preguntaba Al tratando de distraer a la sorpresiva visitante

-decidimos con mi esposo viajar a Lior durante el verano y tuvimos que detenernos en Ciudad Central por los últimos atentados y pues quise aprovechar la ocasión para saludarte Al, pero fue una sorpresa para mí encontrarme con todos- contestaba mientras entraba al apartamento –parece que vine en mal momento…-

-no, claro que no… en realidad hay un poco de tensión entre ellos pero es por otras razones- decía Al moviendo sus brazos agitadamente para despreocupar a su vieja amiga

-ahora entiendo… realmente sentía que había perdido valor ante mis ojos solo por saber de alquimia… creo que me dejé llevar por mis emociones ese momento, realmente estaba mal…- decía Ed después de escuchar la conversación que Rose había tenido con Edo

- no creí que les fuera a ocasionar tanto problema, todo esto es mi culpa- decía ella un tanto apenada, después de haberse dado cuenta del incidente en la biblioteca y el hecho de que Edo estuviera enfadado con su padre

-al contrario, creo que me ha hecho abrir los ojos del grave error que estaba cometiendo, no debo de ocultarle nada a mis hijos, aunque se tratara de mi oscuro y triste pasado… cuando por fin creí que había encontrado la paz suceden estas cosas- decía Ed, reflexionando

-puede que hayas tenido un oscuro y triste pasado Ed, pero al final obtuviste la paz no solo tuya sino de todos los habitantes de Amestris, me enseñaste el verdadero significado de vivir, recuerda que no existe paz sin guerra… realmente eres un héroe, y los héroes no descansan!- decía Rose con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-gracias, realmente estoy contento de que Edo sea tu alumno- decía Ed

-realmente el gusto es mío, tenia tantos años de tener noticias de ustedes y repentinamente me encuentro con un Elric en la escuela! Debo admitir que manejan el mismo carácter- comentaba graciosa la peli rosada

-tienes razón, son como dos gotas de agua!- decía Al burlón, al ver a Ed acorralado de comentarios

-bueno, es hora de irme, mi esposo me espera en el parque… fue un gusto volver a verlos, a ambos, espero que nos volvamos a ver- se despedía Rose extendiendo su mano a lo cual le correspondieron los hermanos

-creo que eso es muy probable puesto que Edo es tu alumno y seguramente nos llamaras para quejarte- decía entre risas Ed.

Rose se fue del apartamento sin despedirse de Edo, no quería molestarlo, y prefería hablar con el al regresar a clases, le daría tiempo para ver si se decidía a exponer o no su tarea. Bajando los escalones se encontró con otra figura femenina, la cual iba de la mano con una pequeñita del mismo parecer

-uh… Winry!- exclamó

-Rose? Que bueno verte, han pasado años!- le contestaba la mecánico

-pase a saludar a Al ya que en la estación cancelaron por hoy los viajes a Lior, pero para mi buena suerte me he encontrado con todos los Elric-

-yo también he venido a ver a ese par de cabezas huecas y a mi pequeño, con estos tiempos amenazantes no es seguro permanecer separados-

-bueno, me tengo que ir, mi esposo me espera, ha sido un gusto volverte a ver Winry-

-sí, espero verte pronto! Nos vemos- se despedía la rubia mientras halaba a su hija apresuradamente hasta llegar al apartamento de Alphonse, _por fin llegamos, _pensó mientras tocaba el timbre.

El par de hermanos volvieron a tragar amargo al pensar que al abrir la puerta lo primero que verían sería una llave inglesa volar por los aires. Edo miró a su padre y a su tío quedarse congelados en el sofá

-y se hacen llamar los hombres de la casa?_- _comentó, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y justo antes de abrir escuchó una voz chillante muy conocida en la familia

-_NOOO LOOO PUEDOO CREEER! SII ES LA PEQUEÑA TRISHAAA! MIRAA COMOOO HAS CRECIDOOO!-_ En ese momento Edo sintió como se tambalearon sus piernas, _Trisha, me olvidé de ella_, murmuraba

-Esa es Mei?- preguntó Al, sin moverse del sofá

-WINRY, QUERIDAAA CUANTOO TIEMPOO SIN VERTEEE!- exclamaba la alquimista médico mientras abrazaba a la rubia después de casi ahogar a la pequeña Trisha

-sí, tienes razón, pero esta vez no he venido por una simple visita- decía Winry mientras Mei abría la puerta

-ah no!?- preguntaba Mei mientras las tres entraban al apartamento, encontrándose a Ed, Edo y Al sentados firmemente en el sofá con un rostro de preocupación y nervios, los cuales se fueron al ver el rostro relajado de la rubia

-Ed?- preguntó quitándose el abrigo

-Papi!- exclamó Trisha corriendo a los brazos de Ed, el cual le correspondió con un abrazo –te extrañé mucho!-

-pero si apenas nos vimos hace dos días- le decía a su pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro

-para mí fue una eternidad!- alegaba Trisha, cuando repentinamente giró su rostro malicioso hacia su derecha, encontrándose con Edo, quien la miraba nervioso -y a ti que te pasó en la frente?- preguntó, llamando la atención de Winry, quien rápidamente se acercó para verificarle

-oye Rockbell, no piensas saludar a tu esposo?- decía un tanto nervioso Ed al ver a Winry a su lado, pero esta no se inmutó; Edo la miró nervioso, realmente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su mamá

-Edo… Trisha… podrían ir a la habitación por favor, necesito hablar con su padre…- decía con una sombra en el rostro, ambos infantes no articularon ni una sola palabra y se retiraron del lugar, encerrándose en la habitación en donde Edo se hospedaba -Ed, quiero que seas sincero conmigo y por favor… no me mientas…- le decía sin moverse de su lugar, conservando esa mirada en su rostro; Al y Mei se retiraban a la cocina pero Winry les llamó -no se vayan!... quiero que todos me digan que es lo que sucede…-

-ooo-

-estás seguro de que nadie nos escuchará aquí?- preguntaba Trisha a su hermano

-estoy seguro… que es lo que te traes?-

-he descubierto algo que papá y mamá nos han estado ocultando- decía susurrando la rubiecita

-que papá es el tan conocido Alquimista de Acero?- preguntaba Edo mientras se mostraba desinteresado de la conversación

-papá es el Alquimista de… Oye y tú porque lo sabes?- preguntó molesta, realmente quería sorprender a su hermano

-por esto- le dijo Edo mostrándole el libro que tomó de la biblioteca, en donde aparecía la fotografía de Ed y el historial de sus misiones como alquimista estatal -aun no entiendo porque nos ocultó ese detalle tan importante de su vida a nosotros que somos sus hijos-

-entonces deberíamos de decirle que nos explique muchas cosas, aun no entiendo porque se puede hacer alquimia sin circulo de transmutación- alegaba la ojiazul

-tú también puedes?- preguntó Edo, sorprendido

-si ambos podemos debe ser algo hereditario, es lo primero que tenemos en común- decía Trisha mirándose las manos, como si en ellas fuera a encontrar una respuesta

-es extraño ya que los libros dicen que es imposible, aunque papá si podía hacerlo, según dice en su biografía- Edo mostraba a su hermana el párrafo que explicaba esa habilidad de su padre

-vamos a preguntarle!- exclamó Trisha abriendo la puerta de la habitación, mientras Edo trataba inútilmente de detenerla.

-ooo-

-Me estás diciendo que está bien!? A pesar de que pudo haber sucedido algo peor!?- alegaba Winry cuando se enteró de lo sucedido en la biblioteca

-perdóname… Winry, fue mi culpa… no debí dejarlo solo… además…- a Ed se le cruzaban muchas palabras por la mente pero no podía articularlas

-que sucede… Ed?- preguntaba Winry, al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amado

-Edo sabe la verdad… mi verdad…-

-sabe que eres el Alquimista de Acero?... pero cómo?- cuestionaba un poco más calmada, Al estaba sentado en el siguiente sofá y Mei le servía a Winry una taza de té para los nervios

-no solo eso, al parecer Edo puede hacer alquimia- decía Ed, cuyo comentario no quedó vacío de su orgullo como padre

-y si puedo agregar, sin circulo de transmutación- comentó Al robándose las miradas de todos los presentes –ayer en la noche pasé por la biblioteca a ver el lugar y encontré signos de alquimia por lo que me puse a inspeccionar un poco y no encontré rastros de círculos de transmutación-

-entonces estás diciendo que Edo…!?- se levanto de golpe el Elric mayor

-no puedo asegurarlo hermano, pero la única idea que se me viene a la mente es que estuvo en contacto con la puerta de la verdad que nos quitó tu brazo, tu pierna y mi cuerpo…-


	12. El Ex Laboratorio 5

**HOLAAA! yo venir aquii actualizar hahaha (me siento como cavernicola) xD traigo un nuev cap, pero siento ke me kedo largo, peeroo este es mi capitulo de partida, es decir a partir de aquii comienza la accion! *O***

**Gracias por los reviews, en serio, me motivan mucho :) y gracias a Midori Mitzuki 2 y Angel Moon 17 por darle seguimiento al Fic, ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! (P.D. hoy sí agregue un super momento EdxWin, perdon por la demoraa!)**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA es de Arakawa Hiromu y no me pertenece, aunque algun día sí lo será hahaha! (si claro, ni siquiera soy dueña de la lana de las ovejas de Resembool)**

* * *

**12. El Ex Laboratorio #5**

-Eso es imposible, para presentarse frente a esa puerta debió haber quebrantado el tabú!- exclamaba el Elric mayor al pensar en la inesperada habilidad de su hijo

-es eso o simplemente no encontré algo que me indicara que transmutó con un circulo- agregaba Al

-y entonces que harás, Ed?- preguntaba Winry, por el tono de su voz estaba preocupada

-mañana en la tarde iré con Mustang, aun tenemos ese asunto pendiente- decía decidido el Elric mayor, quien recibió la mirada de afirmación de Al y Mei, mientras que la mecánico solo miraba las ondas que se formaban en la taza de té.

-_asunto pendiente?_- susurró Edo escondido junto a su hermana tras la puerta de la habitación junto a la sala

-_shhhh! Cállate, nos podrían oír por tu culpa!- _le respondió esta al querer seguir escuchando

-El problema de Edo lo resolveremos una vez obtenga de nuevo mi habilidad con la alquimia… no estoy dejando a un lado el caso de mi hijo, pero no podemos obviar que estamos en amenaza de guerra, no es que simplemente me pueda quedar de brazos cruzados- alegaba Ed.

Ambos infantes estaban jalones tras jalones discutiendo a susurros escondidos tras la puerta, pero al ver que todos se levantaron y se dirigían a diversas partes del apartamento Trisha se asustó y empujó a su hermano dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta, para evitar que los descubrieran espiando

-_Qué haremos?- _le preguntó a Edo quien se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que se dio del empujón

-porqué sigues susurrando?- Trisha llevó inmediatamente sus manos a su boca, como si hubiera hablado demás -creo que debemos preguntarle a papá acerca de su "asunto pendiente", a estas alturas ya no debería ocultarnos nada, el problema es cómo saber si no nos está diciendo la verdad-

-investigaremos… eres bueno averiguando información o no?- le alentaba Trisha, realmente se sentía emocionada por lo que veía venir

-será mejor que investiguemos por nuestra cuenta, si le preguntamos sospechará-

-pero si nos descubre, no perderemos la confianza que ha depositado en nosotros?- preguntaba la rubia anunciando las posibles consecuencias de sus próximos hechos

-él ya perdió la confianza que había depositado en él… Trisha, mañana saldremos a escondidas en la tarde, vamos a descubrir nosotros mismos qué es lo que se trae en manos papá- decía Edo, mientras que Trisha lo miraba decidida, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Winry… te sientes bien?- preguntó el Elric mayor a la mecánico, ambos estaban en la habitación donde se hospedaba Ed, pero ella estaba parada frente a la cama, pensativa

-s…sí… no te preocupes…- le contestó ella, de pronto sintió las manos de Ed en sus hombros, e inmediatamente giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con el rostro de él

-tú quieres que no me preocupe por ti, pero no eres tú en estos momentos, no eres la Winry que conocí en los mejores años de mi infancia- le decía, mientras ella se giraba hasta estar de frente con Ed, quien no soltaba sus hombros -no eres la misma Winry soñadora, enojona y loca por los auto mails con la que me casé… que sucede?- preguntaba a la rubia, realmente estaba preocupado por ella, pero le hablaba suavemente, para no estresar más el ambiente

-es solo que…- bajó el rostro -tengo miedo…-

-miedo?-

-a perderlos… a perderte…- decía Winry, escondiéndose en el torso de Ed, a lo que respondió con un abrazo protector

-porque piensas eso?- le cuestionaba con una sonrisa –tú sabes que eres mi razón de ser, y daría hasta mi vida con tal de protegerte a ti y a nuestros hijos

-ESO ES LO QUE NO QUIERO EDWARD!- alegó Winry – no quiero perderte solo por protegerme, no podría vivir sin ti…- decía ya entre lágrimas

-a ver, dime, y porque piensas que me vas a perder?- preguntó Ed viéndola a los ojos, aun sin soltar sus hombros

-pues es por la guerra y… la ciudad fue atacada y Edo… y tú… y luego Trisha con el tren y…- decía sin poder terminar cada idea que venía a su mente

-Winry… te preocupas demasiado… la guerra ni siquiera ha comenzado, los niños están a salvo y Al y Mei están con nosotros… todo estará bien, te doy mi palabra- le decía mientras esta volvía a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-pero…- en cuestión de segundos Ed silenció las palabras de la rubia depositando un beso en sus labios, acto que se prolongó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento

-hablas demasiado- soltó Ed acompañado de una risita, juntó su cabeza con la de Winry, quien parecía más calmada -te preocupas demasiado, si te he hecho una promesa la cumpliré, y volveré como cuando recuperamos el cuerpo de Al… pero lo más importante, si me tienes en tu corazón así como yo te atesoro en el mío, no importan las distancias ni el tiempo que nos separe físicamente, siempre estaremos juntos- dicho esto la rubia se abalanzó hacia su esposo, con un mil demonios que amaba a ese cabeza hueca!

-Ed… gracias… gracias por ese intercambio equivalente que me propusiste aquella vez en la estación de trenes en Resembool…- le decía enganchada del cuello de Ed

-Espera un momento…- dijo Ed repentinamente, a lo que Winry se soltó un poco hasta mirarlo de frente -dijiste Trisha con el tren? Que quisiste decir con eso?-preguntaba recapacitando en las palabras de su esposa

-Trisha casi tiene un accidente esta tarde en la estación de trenes, corrió fuera del vagón y tropezó en los rieles del siguiente tren, en donde casi la golpea el que seguía pero…- miró a Ed sorprendido por el hecho que le estaba narrando, y luego le sonrió sorprendiéndolo aun más –si no fuera porque es tan ágil como tú no se que hubiera pasado… ahora me siento más tranquila… si Edo y Trisha son como tú entonces no hay de que preocuparse- le decía la rubia, aunque el Elric aun seguía sin entender del todo.

-ooo-

Al día siguiente Ed se despedía de Winry, quien escuchaba el radio las noticias de los atentados del ahora conocido grupo de La Verdad, atentados de los cuales uno de ellos había sido presenciado en Rush Valley; por suerte Garfiel, Paninya y Dominique estaban a salvo, pero han dejado la ciudad por el momento. Al y Mei iban con Ed con dirección al ex laboratorio #5, en donde se encontrarían con Mustang para comenzar con el proceso de regresar las habilidades de Ed. Una vez salieron los tres alquimistas del edificio, Edo y Trisha salieron del apartamento sin que Winry se diera cuenta, dejando una nota en la oficina de Al.

Ed y los demás llegaron a su destino, en donde se encontraron con el Fuhrer, la teniente, Selim, y para sorpresa de los Elric, Scar, quien también quería ser partícipe de los hechos por ocurrir. Entraron en el edificio semi construido, hasta llegar hasta una habitación abajo, como un sótano, y ahí, mientras Mustang daba las indicaciones, Mei se apresuraba en dibujar un enorme círculo de transmutación con tiza.

-y bien Mustang, como será el proceso?- preguntó Ed, sin darse cuenta que sus dos hijos estaban escondidos detrás de unos escombros, siempre en la habitación

-escucha Acero, como todo un alquimista debes saber la ley de la equivalencia de intercambio- le decía mientras se cambiaba sus guantes

- _para obtener algo debes de dar algo a cambio del mismo valor- _recitaba entre susurros Trisha, mientras que Edo le tapaba la boca con sus manos para evitar ser descubiertos

-qué es lo que pretendes?- le preguntó más insistente Ed, ya que sabía que estarían arriesgando algo de sumo valor puesto que el precio a pagar sería demasiado alto

-recuerdas a Selim?- decía mientras tomaba por los hombros al ahora adolescente –en la última guerra fue él técnicamente uno de los principales enemigos de Amestris, pero de eso en una vida pasada si podemos decirlo de esa manera-

-Selim? Pero creí que habías pasado años sin cambiar tu apariencia de niño- comentaba Al, mediante el asombro suyo y de su hermano

-en realidad no sabemos lo que sucedió, pero para serles sincero yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada acerca de lo que mi otro yo cometió en el pasado- decía el joven, mientras se quitaba una boina de su cabeza dejando a relucir el espiral en su frente

-nuestro plan es intercambiar el homúnculo que vive dentro de Selim a cambio de tus habilidades, aunque no sabemos con certeza si funcionará, pero daremos todo nuestro esfuerzo para lograr nuestro cometido- decía Mustang

-un momento, eso es muy peligroso! Que tal si no funciona y toma el cuerpo o peor aun, el alma de Selim!? Por experiencia te lo digo Mustang, no juegues con estos temas tabú- alegaba Ed quien prontamente vio venir las consecuencias

-Edward Elric…- llamo Selim al indicado -sé que esto es muy arriesgado, pero fui yo quien se ofreció a esta transmutación, escuché hablar al Fuhrer acerca de los problemas y la amenaza de guerra en contra de Amestris, y al saber que un alquimista de calibre como usted no podría ser parte de nuestra defensa presenté este plan y…-

-es suficiente…- dijo Ed, interrumpiendo al joven alquimista -si hay una posibilidad de que ambos regresemos completamente sanos y salvos estaré de acuerdo contigo-le dijo sonriendo decidido, a la vez que Selim y los demás respondían de la misma forma

-entonces si estamos todos creo que podemos comenzar con lo nuestro- de pronto todos se giraron, encontrándose con Izumi Curtis, los años se habían hecho notar en ella, pero su habilidad en la alquimia seguía siendo excelente

-profesora!- se sorprendieron los Elric, mientras esta se acercaba a ellos; realmente ya no eran esos dos pequeños a los que les enseñó todo lo que sabía, pero aun así los aprisionó con un enorme abrazo

-en ese caso, creo que debemos de comenzar ya- decía Mustang…


	13. La Puerta

**HOLAAAA! he vuelto con un nuevo cap! (actualicé rápido jeje) me siento inspiradaaa! *O* Acción y más acción! hahaha no tanto así pero haa comenzado :3 agradezco los reviews que me han dejado, realmente me animan más a seguir! sin mas los dejo para leer!**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni nada de nada, todo es obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

* * *

**13. La Puerta**

-Están listos?- preguntó un hombre de cabellera larga, de un rubio ceniza

-Sí señor!- le contestó un tipo de apariencia inferior en cuestión de rangos, sin embargo vestían de civiles, era una habitación cerrada, en donde se encontraba un grupo, no más de diez personas

-este es el plan- continuó el rubio -Amestris ha mostrado oposición a nuestras peticiones, hemos atacado ciertos puntos del país y aun así no han querido ceder, si no nos quieren entregar al alquimista inmortal de cabellos dorados que destruyó nuestras tierras entonces destruiremos las suyas-

-Señor, cuáles serán las zonas por atacar?- preguntaba uno de los presentes

-debido a que las fuerzas de nuestro enemigo son temibles debemos de movilizarnos sigilosamente; ustedes capitanes de los escuadrones Alfa y Beta serán los encargados de atacar la región norte de Amestris- de pronto, ambos capitanes se estremecieron un poco, tragando con dificultad

-se refiere a Briggs, Señor?- preguntó uno de ellos, temeroso

-Así es, si es posible unan fuerzas con los rebeldes que quedan en Dracma, y no bajen la guardia ya que sería fatal, el mando aun lo lleva la Mayor General Olivier Armstrong, una mujer muy peligrosa-

-S-sí Señor!- respondieron al unísono los capitanes

-dado que las pequeñas áreas de Rush Valley, Xenotime, Resembool, Kishua y Dublith ya han sido severamente atacados, en esta ocasión atacaremos a las grandes ciudades; los escuadrones Delta y Sigma atacarán Lior, mientras que el escuadrón Omicron atacará en conjunto a Ishval; el escuadrón Omega vendrá conmigo y atacaremos Ciudad Central y esta, señores, serán nuestras armas- el líder lanzó una pequeña bolsa en medio de la mesa en la que estaba alrededor, su contenido se salió dando a conocer los artefactos -úsenlas sabiamente, no tenemos tiempo ni gente para seguir creando mas de estas piedras, está claro?- indicaba el rubio

-Sí Señor!- le respondían todos con respeto a su líder

-no deben tener misericordia, recuerden que ellos destruyeron la tierra que los vio nacer, no se dejen engañar ni tengan compasión, nosotros somos La Verdad, y correrá sangre por Justicia!- alegó el sujeto.

De un momento a otro ya se habían formado los escuadrones y partían con rumbo a sus puntos de ataque, lugares en los cuales el Fuhrer Roy Mustang ya había dado indicaciones, los civiles habían sido evacuados y todo aquel que pertenecía a la Milicia estaba preparado, y no solo eso, el país de Xing, con quienes se habían formado lazos años atrás había unido sus fuerzas en apoyo de Amestris… esto era el comienzo de una nueva guerra…

-ooo-

-_Resembool también fue atacado…_- decía Winry sentada en la mesa, después de un par de horas no se había movido del lugar, seguía escuchando las noticias en el radio -_creo que mejor continuaré con mi trabajo- _pensó la rubia, apagó el radio y se dirigió hacia su habitación a sacar su caja de herramientas, aun tenía que terminar un pedido de auto mail; comenzó a buscar su amada llave inglesa pero era inútil, no estaba en la caja -Trisha, en donde quedó mi llave?- de pronto Winry comenzó a sentir un silencio incómodo -Trisha?- volvió a llamar pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se dirigió hasta la habitación de los niños, en donde no encontró absolutamente a nadie -EDWARD, TRISHA, DONDE ESTAN!?- comenzó a revisar todo el apartamento con el corazón en la mano, entró en la oficina de Al y se encontró con la nota que sus hijos habían dejado antes de escaparse:

_Mamá:_

_Si estas leyendo esta nota es porque no nos encuentras en casa; no te preocupes por nosotros, salimos a investigar y a descubrir la verdad, prometemos volver a casa y traeremos a papá._

_ Edo y Trisha_

Winry sentía que todo su mundo se acababa en un segundo, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su abrigo y salió del edificio en busca del ex laboratorio #5, las palabras de sus hijos eran más que suficientes para descifrar en donde se encontraban, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que se expusieran al peligro, dada la situación en la que ahora se encontraban. No había caminado más de dos cuadras cuando algo explotó en la calle, instintivamente se agachó cubriéndose la cabeza y luego se levantó, habían muchos soldados corriendo y uno de ellos la tomó por el brazo

-Señora, los ataques han comenzado, regrese al refugio!- le decía el soldado

-que!? Pero de que me está hablando? Ahora no tengo tiempo para ir a ninguna parte!- respondía renuente mientras trataba de soltarse del soldado

-Señora, su vida corre peligro, esto es una guerra!-

-MIS HIJOS CORREN PELIGRO, ACASO NO COMPRENDE!? Debo de ir al ex laboratorio #5, ahí se encuentra el Fuhrer con mis hijos y mi esposo, el Alquimista de Acero!-

-Alquimista de Acero? Entonces se refiere al Proyecto Espiral, no se preocupe, en este momento me comunico con el escuadrón para que traigan a sus hijos sanos y salvos, pero ahora necesito que me acompañe a… AHG!- de pronto hubo otro estallido y a la pobre Winry no le quedó más remedio que ir al refugio con todos los evacuados con la esperanza de volver a ver a su familia

-Winry?... Winry eres tú?- preguntó una voz femenina a espaldas de la rubia, esta se volteo para ver quien le llamaba

-Gracia!... Elisya!-

-ooo-

-están todos listos?- preguntó el Alquimista de Fuego, ubicado en uno de los cinco puntos indicados del circulo de transmutación, en donde eran cubiertos por Alphonse, Scar, Izumi y Mei quienes asintieron con la cabeza; Ed y Selim se encontraban en el centro del circulo, de espaldas -entonces comencemos- agregó, al tiempo que todos ubicaban sus manos sobre el enorme circulo y este comenzaba a brillar, de pronto una enorme luz comenzó a llenar la habitación, al mismo tiempo que el techo se estremecía y el polvo se levantaba un poco debido a los estallidos que se estaban llevando a cabo en la ciudad

-Ya ha comenzado- decía preocupada la teniente, mientras que Sigu, el marido de Izumi, asentía con la cabeza preparándose para cualquier tipo de batalla

-_DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS!- _alegó entre susurros Edo, corriendo entre saltitos hacia la salida y ocultándose entre los escombros que habían en el lugar

-_Edo, que haces? A dónde vas!?- _le preguntó la rubiecita de la misma forma

-_Tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo!- _le contestó y salió de la habitación.

De un momento a otro Edo se encontraba aliviado haciendo sus necesidades cuando de pronto el muro se derrumbó junto a él, reaccionó como pudo y tontamente buscó donde lavarse las manos (Winry les inculcó el valor de la higiene hasta abrumarlos). Al escuchar el estruendo en las afueras de la habitación, la teniente salió con una pistola encontrándose de paso con Edo, quien al ver que un vehículo parecido a un tanque estaba por entrar en el agujero en la pared juntó sus manos y formó un desnivelado muro nuevo, para la sorpresa de los presentes al encontrarse con el pequeño.

-ooo-

Ed reaccionó rápidamente al volver a tener la misma sensación que tuvo años atrás al encontrarse frente a la figura sonriente en el vacío blanco donde lo único de color que había era él mismo, el joven Selim y la enorme puerta de la verdad a espaldas de aquella figura escalofriante

-nos volvemos a ver Edward Elric- le decía la figura al imputado

-no creí que llegaría a estas circunstancias- le respondía el de cabellos dorados

-disculpe, quien es usted?- preguntaba Selim un poco confundido

-ah! Que buena pregunta, yo soy la existencia que ustedes le gusta llamar Mundo. O posiblemente Universo. O posiblemente Dios. O posiblemente "Verdad". O probablemente Todo. Probablemente Uno y finalmente… Yo soy Tú- le decía la escalofriante silueta blanca mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, entonces Selim se percató de que otra puerta de la verdad, Su puerta, estaba a sus espaldas -Se puede saber a que han venido?- preguntaba

-hemos venido a negociar- le respondía Ed un tanto dudoso de lo que quería

-parece que después de tanto tiempo siempre supe que regresarías… has venido por tu pierna?-preguntaba de una forma hostil, pero antes de que Ed pudiera contestarle Selim se adelantó

-dentro de mí vive un ser llamado Homúnculo que en el pasado cobró muchas vidas, ahora nos estamos enfrentando a una terrible situación... Intercambio Equivalente! Te doy el ser que vive dentro de mí con todo su poder a cambio de la alquimia de Edward Elric- alegó Selim, inseguro de lo que había dicho

-Ja! Si eso es lo que quieres pues acepto tu propuesta… te mostraré la verdad!- le decía entre risas mientras la puerta detrás de Selim se abría y cientos de brazos negros lo halaban hasta absorberlo completamente

-ESPERA, SELIM!- gritó Ed, realmente no sabía cómo iba a terminar esto

- Intercambio Equivalente- pronunció la figura, cuando Ed volvió su mirada, la entonces puerta de la verdad detrás de la figura se encontraba detrás de él, y al igual que Selim, cientos de brazos negros aprisionaron a Ed, hasta que lograron halarlo y la puerta se cerró…


	14. Coraje

**Buenas! hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo que me ha hecho sentirme tan emocionada *O* hahaha he consumido demasiada azucar xD **

**muchisimas gracias por los reviews a todos, especialmente a Midori Mitzuki 2 y Angel Moon 17, les agradezco publicamente por seguir el fic (que me esta quedando largo, lo siento) :$**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, ni siquiera un pinche tornillo de AutoMail... todo es creacion y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa pero tacaña mente (digo tacaña porque debió haber continuado la serie xD )**

* * *

**14. Coraje**

Cientos de brazos negros aprisionaron a Ed hasta que lograron halarlo, la puerta de la verdad se cerró y el rubio comenzó a ser guiado por un túnel lleno de imágenes, sus ojos se abrían más y más debido a que su cabeza se estaba llenando de información, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Cuando llegó a su límite gritó ahogadamente, y de pronto abrió los ojos. Selim estaba a su lado recuperando lentamente la consciencia y Mei estaba atendiéndole, Scar y Mustang descansaban sentados un poco exhaustos por la transmutación e Izumi descansaba junto a Sigu mientras veía como la teniente y Al regañaban a Edo y Trisha…

-_Un momento…- _Ed se levantó de golpe al ver que sus hijos se encontraban en el lugar

-Ed, espera!- llamó Mei inútilmente

-EDWARD! TRISHA!- alegó caminando hacia los escombros en donde estaban sentados los dos pequeños -niños, que hacen aquí?- ambos pequeños al escuchar su voz se estremecieron

-papá, Edo tuvo la culpa, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto!- se exaltó la rubiecita señalando al imputado, mientras todos la veían incrédulos a excepción de Edo, quien la miraba amenazante

-En donde está su madre?- preguntaba Ed preocupado

-está en la casa del tío Al… dejamos una nota avisando que regresaríamos contigo- decía Edo, ya veía venir el reproche de su padre

-SE ESCAPARON DE CASA Y NO LE AVISARON A SU MADRE!?- preguntaba el rubio exaltado

-en realidad si le hubieran avisado dudo mucho que se hayan podido escapar- decía Al, tratando de bajar las cóleras de su hermano

-la razón por la que venimos fue porque tú no confías en nosotros, te fuiste a resolver tu asunto pendiente sin siquiera despedirte!- alegaba Edo

-no es que no confíe en ustedes, simplemente no los expondré a cualquier circunstancia amenazante!-

- y qué de amenazante tenía esto!? Acaso crees que no podríamos guardar tu gran secreto!? -

-pero que niño... estamos en tiempos muy peligrosos, no entiendes? una guerra está a punto de comenzar!- alegaba Ed, de pronto el techo de la habitación comenzó a estremecerse un poco y la solidificación comenzó a rajarse, hecho el cual solo Trisha lo notó

-si por guerra te refieres a los sujetos que derribaron ese muro pues ya comenzó, tal vez necesitan al famoso héroe, el Alquimista de Acero!- decía Edo, parándose en el escombro a la altura de su papá

-demonios! si los dejé con su madre fue por que estarían a salvo con ella, este no es lugar para jugar y…- de pronto una forma semicircular termino por rajarse del techo el cual estuvo a punto de aplastar a un ya consciente Selim y a Mei

-CUIDADO!- gritó Edo, mientras que Trisha solo juntó sus manos y las puso en el suelo, inmediatamente surgieron dos manos gigantes de cemento que sostuvieron el fragmento circular, para sorpresa de los demás, especialmente de Ed

-Esa niña transmutó sin circulo de transmutación!?-preguntó Izumi sorprendida al ver el buen manejo de alquimia de la pequeña

-PERO COMO ES QUE…!?- preguntaba el Elric mayor, pero fue interrumpido

-lo vez!? Todo esto es TU culpa!- decía Edo, tratando de encontrar algún otro hecho para acusar a Ed

-MI CULPA!?- preguntaba exaltado nuevamente

-YA PAREN USTEDES DOS!- se exaltó Trisha, poniéndose de pie al igual que Edo, dejando a ambos rubios quietos al ver que tenía en su mano derecha la llave inglesa de Winry, cielo santo si esa niña había heredado esa fuerza femenina! -Ya estoy harta de escucharlos decir _tú no confías en mí _o _Solo quería protegerlos _o _todo es tu culpa_, tú papá entiendo que no puedas confiar en Edo puesto que solo es un niño, pero yo ya soy toda una mujer, ya tengo la suficiente edad para saber que pasa- aseguraba la rubiecita, a pesar de que en realidad solo tenía 9 años

-pero de que hablas lunática? si yo soy mayor que tú… Aagh!- de pronto el pobre Edo sintió la "caricia" de la llave en su cabeza por parte de su hermana

-debes aprender a confiar en nosotros, como podrás ver tenemos suficiente conocimiento de mecánica gracias a mamá, pero también somos alquimistas, ambos- decía Trisha, dejando a todos los presentes sin habla

-siento interrumpir su reunión familiar, pero la ciudad está siendo atacada en estos momentos y no podemos posponer nuestra participación para otro día- decía Mustang, sarcástico como le gustaba ser

-que hay de Selim?- preguntó Al, al ver al joven caminando hasta donde se encontraban los demás

-yo estoy bien y además…- puso sus manos en el piso abriéndose paso entre el muro desnivelado de Edo -aun conservo mis habilidades de alquimia- decía felizmente, aunque ahora transmutaba sin circulo de transmutación

-que hay de ti, Acero? Puedes transmutar nuevamente?-

-no lo sé…- decía el rubio viéndose las manos, de pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión desde las afueras de la habitación, acto seguido entraron dos soldados

-Señor- saludaban al Fuhrer -hemos sido enviados por el Coronel Armstrong para notificar que la señora esposa del Alquimista de Acero se encuentra en el refugio y que debemos llevar al refugio a sus hijos -

-ustedes dos- dijo inmediatamente Ed al ver a sus hijos negarse a lo dicho anteriormente -deben irse al refugio, estarán a salvo ahí y les prometo regresar por ustedes cuando todo esto termine- decía dándoles la espalda

-pero… pero papá…- decía Trisha, estaba entre renegar y llorar de cólera

-espera un momento, nosotros también somos alquimistas, si vas solo correrás peligro- dijo Edo, cuando de pronto una granada cayó sobre el edificio del ex laboratorio y se comenzó a derrumbar, les era imposible salir del lugar si no era por el agujero en el muro pero fue tapado por unos escombros; confiadamente Ed junto sus manos y las puso en el suelo deslumbrando con un rayo de luz y creando una enorme protección de piedra que los cubrió del derrumbe, muy claramente se escuchó desde afuera _ENTREGUEN AL ALQUIMISTA DE CABELLOS DORADOS, _y en cuestión de segundos derrumbaron la pared frente a los presentes

-Señor, se encuentran todos bien?- preguntaba Armstrong, quien llegó inmediatamente a su rescate

-Coronel! Siempre en el momento indicado, por favor acompañe a los soldados que envió y lleven a los niños de Acero al refugio- decía el cabello azabache quien abrazaba a la francotiradora protegiéndola del derrumbe

-Edward Elric, ha pasado mucho tiempo… es un gusto volver a verte- le saludaba el alquimista, recibiendo una sonrisa del rubio; Ed se volvió a sus hijos y estos se abalanzaron a sus brazos, la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos, y Edo casi en el mismo estado

-niños, por su bien… vayan al refugio, regresen con mamá, debe estar preocupada por ustedes-

-que harás tú papá?... volveremos a verte?- preguntaba Edo, Trisha no podía articular palabra alguna

-por supuesto que sí, les prometo que cuando termine todo esto volveré y les enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero ahora necesito que se armen de valor y protejan a mamá, es lo más preciado que tenemos y no me perdonaría nunca si algo le llegara a pasar… dejo en sus manos uno de los tres tesoros de mi vida- les decía a sus hijos mientras estos se limpiaban las lágrimas de sus rostros y afirmaban con la cabeza

-no se les olvide niños que este sujeto cabeza hueca que ven aquí es el Alquimista de Acero, y ustedes llevan su sangre- decía Izumi reposando su mano en el hombro de Ed, ambos niños repentinamente se llenaron de coraje y acompañaron a Armstrong, quien se los llevó inmediatamente del lugar

-_se los encargo, Coronel…_ sí me están buscando a mí pues yo sé cuál es la solución…- decía Ed, mientras corría hacia afuera acompañado de los demás dispuestos a entrar en batalla.

-ooo-

-ya veo, con que eso pasó…- decía Gracia, viendo a Winry casi derramar sus lagrimas, ella comprendía perfectamente el dolor de madre y sabía mejor que nadie el dolor de perder al compañero de vida

-yo creo que están bien- decía Elisya, tratando de animar a Winry quien tomaba una taza de té para los nervios -tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Edo en la biblioteca y sé que es un niño listo, y si están con Edward es por seguro que están a salvo… si mi padre puso su confianza en él incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida yo también lo haré- decía con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada llena de esperanza

-Elisya… gracias…- decía Winry, se sentía mejor con sus palabras

-Mamá!- gritaron al unísono los hermanitos Elric

-NIÑOS!- se exaltó Winry abrazando a sus hijos, soltando por fin sus lágrimas, realmente se sentía un poco mas aliviada al tener a sus hijos cerca -porque se fueron y me dejaron así? Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes, tenía un miedo horrible de no volverlos a ver y…-

-mamá…- interrumpió Trisha

-papá terminara con esta tonta guerra, él es el Alquimista de Acero y protegerá Amestris- decía Edo seguro de sí mismo

-y nosotros somos sus hijos y protegeremos uno de los tres tesoros de su vida- decía Trisha sonriente, Winry los miró sorprendida, nunca había visto tanto coraje en sus hijos

-Edward Elric tiene una familia tan hermosa!- alegaba Armstrong llorando histriónicamente -por ahora él se encuentra en campo de batalla, pero han regresado sus habilidades con alquimia así que no deben preocuparse… para animar este precioso momento les hare una demostración de mis hermosos y bien formados músculos, esta es la belleza que ha pasado por la familia Armstrong de generación en generación- decía mientras modelaba sus bíceps y su torso con destellos alrededor de él, Winry sonrió y volvió a ver a sus hijos, quienes estaban atónitos por el acto del soldado "tan serio" que habían conocido

-tienen razón, Edward, Trisha, ustedes son los hijos de Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero…-


	15. Pesar

**Holaaa! perdon por la tardanza pero akii viene el siguiente capitulo... realmente noo tengo palabras para describirlo, simplemente lean y diganme ke opinan, sé que la idea esta rara :$ pero en serio me gusta comoo esta kedando y esperoo que tambien a uds :3**

**Agradezco los reviews, y prometo terminar el fic, no lo dejare a medias... no me gustaria hacer eso... en fin, a leer :D**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, todo es creacion y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente, quienes han deleitado mis ojos :3**

* * *

**15. Pesar**

El nivel de esta guerra estaba creciendo, muchas personas que no pudieron ser evacuadas y una cantidad considerable de soldados fueron víctimas mortales de este suceso, Edward y los demás se dirigían hacia donde se supone se encontraba su enemigo principal, en el centro de la ciudad. Se arriesgaron a correr en medio de las calles llenas de escombros y explosiones, protegiéndose con la única arma que poseían en común, la alquimia, en donde poco a poco se fueron separando del grupo para ganar tiempo y librar el camino. Quedando solamente Ed, Al y Mei se encontraron de frente a un hombre de cabello rubio ceniza y cola de caballo, junto a otro sujeto con arrugas en el rostro.

-supongo que eres tú el maldito causante de todo este disturbio- le replicó Ed al rubio

-justicia es justicia, alquimista… al parecer eres tú la persona que estamos buscando… si te entregas, dejaremos de atacar tu preciada Amestris- le decía tranquilamente el imputado

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES CON MI HERMANO!? NOS ESTAN ATACANDO SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO!- alegó prontamente Al, quien en un impulso estuvo a punto de abalanzarse al sujeto, pero fue detenido por Ed y Mei

-iré contigo… pero primero ordénales a tus tropas detener el ataque, y entonces accederé- le decía Ed, tenía el ceño fruncido, nada de esto le parecía pero creía estar haciendo lo correcto, mas no lo sensato.

El rubio ceniza solo chasqueó los dedos y el tipo a su lado asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia otro grupo de su mismo bando, el grupo asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a dar la orden de parar el ataque a gritos

-Al, tú y Mei procuren atender a todo aquel que necesite primeros auxilios, me iré con este sujeto pero procura no perder el contacto, entendido?- se dirigía Ed a su hermano, quien lo miraba estupefacto

-hermano… esto me recuerda cuando estuviste capturado en Briggs… no… esto es diferente… solo prométeme continuar con vida para cuando te encontremos…- decía Al, preocupado por la situación

-tenlo por seguro, no puedo morir con el remordimiento de no poder proteger a mi familia aun si he vuelto a ser un alquimista- decía Ed mirándose las manos

-muy bien, la orden ya fue dada, ahora ven con nosotros alquimista!- decía el rubio ceniza a Ed

-Al, Mei, váyanse ahora… nos veremos luego…- decía Ed caminando hacia la dirección de su enemigo.

Al y Mei se fueron corriendo, Ed una vez estando solo cerca del rubio ceniza fue golpeado por atrás, y aunque no perdió la consciencia fue atado de manos y tomado como prisionero; mientras caminaban hacia quien sabe dónde, el sujeto le hablaba

-así que tú eres el maldito alquimista de cabellos dorados que destruyó la tierra que nos vio nacer, eh? He escuchado rumores de que obtuviste la inmortalidad gracias a este brillante artefacto que ahora tengo en mi poder- le decía mientras le mostraba la piedrecilla roja en sus manos

-la piedra filosofal!? Maldito, hiciste una piedra filosofal!?- le decía Ed furioso, puesto que se requieren vidas humanas para crear este artefacto

-algo así… en realidad es una réplica, como las que tienen mis subordinados; sin embargo me enteré de que tú mismo en cuerpo y alma eres una piedra filosofal andante, o me equivoco -

-eres un estúpido… realmente aun no te das cuenta de que el alquimista de cabellos dorados al que buscas murió hace mucho tiempo, mi nombre es Edward Elric, y no soy inmortal, y mucho menos aceptaré que tú lo seas!-

-_Elric?_- pensó el rubio, mientras que Ed comenzaba a intentar librarse de los soldados dando patadas y golpeándolos fuertemente con su cabeza, hasta solo quedar conscientes él y el sujeto rubio cenizo

-quien eres!? Y porque quieres cobrar venganza por Xerxes a estas alturas? Acaso no te das cuenta que su tierra ya fue vengada y el rey que los traicionó murió en la última guerra?- preguntaba Ed

-mi nombre es Den Wicker, y yo lidero la comunidad de aldeanos que sobrevivieron a la masacre de Xerxes… dices llamarte Edward Elric, cierto? Por qué dices que el alquimista de cabellos dorados murió, se supone que él es inmortal-

-QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO!? ACASO NO VIVISTE EN LOS ULTIMOS 20 AÑOS EN DONDE SE LLEVO A CABO UNA PELIGROSA GUERRA!?- de pronto Ed fue aprisionado nuevamente por los soldados a los que había golpeado

-Cállate individuo!- le decía un soldado mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza

-soy Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, tan siquiera reconoce eso idiota!-

-_Elric?- _volvía a preguntarse a si mismo Den, como si hubiese olvidado algo, mientras los demás discutían, este se tomo la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza…

*FLASHBACK*

Era un joven Den, caminando por los verdes campos de Resembool con un ramo de flores cortadas de un jardín que solía estar en el bosque, su cabello rubio ceniza no tan largo en ese entonces se ondeaba con la brisa fresca de la mañana, llegó hasta un camino de piedra en donde se detuvo a esperar a la que sería la mujer de sus sueños; cuando vio su hermoso cabello castaño ondearse como el suyo el corazón comenzó a palpitarle a mil por hora y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

*FLASHBACK*

-ELRIC!- exclamó Den, después de atar cabos

-que sucede!?- le preguntó el imputado, Den lo tomó y ambos entraron en un edificio, en donde minutos después fue dada la orden de continuar con el fuego.

-ooo-

-Ese maldito Acero haciendo las cosas por su cuenta- replicaba Mustang después de escuchar lo sucedido en las palabras de Al, mientras este atendía con su prometida a unos soldados heridos levemente

-Señor, cuáles son sus ordenes?- le preguntaba Selim al hacerle notar el cansancio en Izumi y su esposo

-Scar, hazme el favor de acompañar a los Curtis al refugio, Mei, tú también acompáñales; teniente…- de pronto la rubia lo miró esperando las órdenes que diera su marido, este la miró y solo sonrió -teniente, como parte de la milicia le sugeriría acompañarnos a Alphonse, a Selim y a mí en la búsqueda de Acero, pero dada la situación que hay un par de gemelos esperándola en el refugio me temo que tendrá que seguir las mismas órdenes-

-Señor, me está indicando que lo abandone en medio de la guerra? Que pasará si le sucede algo en mi ausencia?-preguntaba escondiendo su preocupación

-simplemente no podría dejar que le suceda algo a usted teniente mientras nos hace compañía…- Mustang la tomo de los hombros -Riza, por favor…- le rogaba, para sorpresa de los presentes, a lo que la rubia sonrió

-está bien, si el señor acepta que está preocupado por mí entonces obedeceré sus ordenes- decía la teniente provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del Fuhrer

Dicho esto todos tomaron sus rumbos correspondientes, y Al junto con Selim y Mustang se dirigían en la búsqueda de Ed.

-ooo-

-no me digas que tú eres…- repetía una y otra vez Den mientras caminaba dando vueltas dentro del edificio deshabitado, Edward lo miraba confundido

-de qué demonios estás hablando?- le preguntaba sin recibir respuesta alguna

-todo tiene sentido! El cabello rubio, los ojos ámbar, hasta la forma de hablar! Maldito Hohenheim!- alegaba, Ed solo suspiraba al no saber que hacer, si deshacerse de ese sujeto o qué, pero repentinamente comenzaron a surgir dudas en su cabeza mientras escuchaba los alaridos de Den

*FLASHBACK*

-Den?- preguntaba la hermosa joven de cabello castaño

-Bueno… yo… este… si emm… Buenos días!- el rubio le extendió el ramo de flores

-uh?... son para mí?- preguntaba la castaña, con una sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que lo ponía aun más nervioso

-Sí… Trisha… yo… bueno… este… acepta salir conmigo al Festival de Ovejas y verás que no te decepcionaré!-

-oh… mira Den yo…-

-Trisha, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, nunca olvidarás esta primavera y…-

-Den, yo ya tengo una relación-

-qué…? Te refieres a…- de pronto se acercó otro sujeto rubio y de ojos ámbar -Van Hohenheim…- pronuncio mientras fruncía su ceño

-Den, ya habíamos discutido esto antes… perdóname, en serio, perdóname…- le decía Trisha mientras le dejaba el ramo de flores y se iba con Hohenheim

-ooo-

-que dices!?-

decía Den, cuando se enteró del embarazo de Trisha, realmente la había perdido, había pasado tantos años tratando de conquistarla y se enamora del excéntrico Van Hohenheim… había sido un golpe duro para él, puesto que aun después del rechazo aun seguía viéndola en la soledad, viendo como su amada Trisha Elric tendía las sabanas en las mañanas y correteaba con dos pequeños rubios que debían ser hijos suyos y no de Hohenheim…

_Maldito hombre… _pensaba, cuando se enteró del abandono de Hohenheim hacia Trisha, dejándola sola con sus dos hijos, pero el golpe duro fue cuando supo que su amada había fallecido años después… esto le causó adicciones al alcohol, que luego pasó a ser una obsesión con eliminar a Hohenheim, y ni que decir de los hermanitos Elric, había pensado en deshacerse de ellos pero no podía, la misma fuerza que sentía al amar a Trisha lo detenía de cometer una locura, pero eso no lo detuvo de investigar a su rival, de quien se entero hasta de la mas mínima cosa, y con lo que tenia huyó de Amestris, para formar una banda para eliminarlo, banda que se convirtió en ejército, ejercito de obreros cuyos cerebros fueron lavados y cayeron en un tipo de hipnosis que los hace creer que son parte de los sobrevivientes de Xerxes… sí, esta era la cruda realidad de Den Wicker, un amor no correspondido, y el remordimiento, y el pesar, y el odio hacia Hohenheim, todo había crecido enormemente, a tal punto de que ahora no le importaba quien fuese ese Edward Elric, simplemente lo iba a matar…

*FLASHBACK*


End file.
